Guardian Angel
by lovepb13
Summary: Angel wants to leave something behind when he dies,he talks to the bohos one by one on his last day on earth. A bit angsty at first but then its fluff as the boho's move on with their lives, making commitments to each other. MoJo RogerMimi CollinsAngel.
1. An Audience With an Angel

**Title:** "Guardian Angel"  
**Word Count:** 1,750  
**Rating:** PG-13 so far  
**Pairing:** Maureen/Joanne, Angel/Collins, Mimi/Roger, Mark  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship/Angst  
**Summary:** Angel wants to leave something behind when he dies, he wants to fix the mess his friends have made of their lives. He talks to them one by one on his last day on earth.  
**Warnings:** Angst. Angel's death.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT, or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Jonathan Larson.

Angel was dying, in his personal fight against AIDS the disease was winning. He lay in his hospital bed watching his bohemian family bustle around him in their now broken state. Roger had broken up with Mimi a few weeks ago after finding her drug addiction too much to handle. Maureen had finally pushed Joanne too hard on the day of their engagement party and the two had split after a heated argument. Mark was still swooning over Maureen even though he must know deep inside that it's a lost cause. Mimi was using more than ever. Joanne was working all the hours God gave and looking worse for ware due to it. Collins, he was watching the love of his life fade slowly away. The bohemians were, each of them, broken.

Angel had decided that he wanted to leave something behind, he wanted mend his family. He knew it would be his last thing he would do and he thought it was a pretty good legacy to leave behind… love. He wouldn't waste his last day on earth.

"Collins, baby." He whispered "Are the gang here?"

"Of course Angel." Collins smiled sadly. "They've never really left."

"Can you send them in one by one; I want to try to fix this mess they've gotten themselves into."

"An angel to the end, Angel" Collins said softly getting up and kissing Angel softly on his forehead. "Who do you want first?"

"Mimi"

He had decided that he was going to be serious, none of his usual frivolity would occur, he knew it was the only way to get his friends to respond. A few minutes later Mimi walked into the hospital room and sat down on the edge of Angel's bed. She had looked better, looked healthier, but right now she needed to have sense knocked into her. That's just what Angel intended to do, metaphorically if not physically.

"Hey girl!" Mimi greeted pulling up her feet and sitting cross legged.

"Don't 'hey girl' me." Angel scolded softly whilst smiling at Mimi. "What's this I've been hearing about you and Roger?"

"He broke up with me." She stated plainly, trying to hide the pain that was so visible in her eyes.

"You know about April don't you?" Angel asked placing a hand on top of Mimi's.

"Yeah." Mimi answered, guilt freezing her stomach.

"Then why did you have to break that boy's heart all over again?"

"I didn't I…" She began.

"Just love him Mimi." Angel soothed "You don't need smack when you have that."

"It's not that easy." Mimi said with tears in her eyes.

"I never said it was." Angel countered. "But it's easier than lying here dying knowing that everyone you love is dying inside."

"Angel…" Mimi sobbed. "I can't!"

"Yes you can." Angel squeezed the sobbing girl's hand. "Will you do one thing for me?"

"Anything!" she breathed.

"Roger's going to sell his guitar to but a car, he's moving to Santa Fe." Angel coughed and Mimi helped Angel to take a sip of water. "Ask him about it, try to stop him leaving. Help keep this family together and fight for your boy."

Mimi leant down and kissed Angel's cheek.

"Can you send Roger in?" Angel asked.

"I think he went to get something to eat with Mark." Mimi answered.

"Who's out there then?" Angel tried to strain up to see out into the hall but Mimi stopped him.

"Collins, Maureen and Joanne."

"I'm surprised we can't hear the screaming from here."Angel joked, a weak laugh causing a not so weak coughing fit. "You better send Joanne in then, before this hospital turns into a war zone."

Mimi smiled slowly slipping her hand from Angel's as she left the room, never taking her eyes off of him. "I love you, Angel."

"Joanne," she said to the mocha skinned beauty as she reached the hall the gang were sitting in "Angel wants to see you."

**XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Looking good girly girl." Angel greeted.

"You too." Joanne smiled.

"You're a terrible liar." Angel smiled back.

"So are you." Joanne's smile fell.

"I won't deny that there was a certain fire in your eyes that isn't there anymore." Angel said whilst patting the chair next to the bed for Joanne to sit down.

"I'm fine." Joanne lied.

"Then why do you still look at her like that?" It wasn't really a question.

"I don't."

"I already told you that you were an awful liar." Angel smiled earning a smile from Joanne.

"It's just so hard." She whispered.

"What's stopping you being together, hey? I can tell you what it isn't, it's not…"

"I know!" Joanne cut him off her head in her hands. "She said she loved me but then she just threw it back in my face every time she caught the eye of someone new. I don't think she even realised she was doing it." She was crying now but quickly wiped the tears away plastering her face with a fake smile, a trick courtesy of Maureen no doubt. "What am I doing crying over spilt milk whilst you're lying here. How's Collins?"

"Nice diversion that diva taught you a trick or two." Angel laughed, once again following it with coughing.

"I guess she did." Joanne smiled though the worry was clear on her face as she handed Angel the glass of water. He took a sip and Joanne placed it back on the bedside table.

"I want you to do something for me." Angel whispered his voice getting weaker.

"Okay." Joanne leaned in closer to hear what Angel had to day.

"Cry at my funeral." He said simply. Joanne nodded. "Can you send in that diva of yours?"

"She's not my…" Joanne started as she got up but was stopped by the look Angel gave her, she sighed. "I'll send her in."

"Maureen." Joanne said as she reached the hall, she was about to tell her that Angel wanted to see her when Maureen shushed by putting her finger to her lips and pointing to a sleeping Mimi who was curled up against Maureen's side. The diva and the lawyer carefully manoeuvred Mimi so than Maureen could escape to see Angel whilst letting Mimi lean on Joanne without waking the dancer up.

"Thank you." Maureen mouthed silently giving Joanne a sweet smile then turning to walk into Angel's room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Oh my god!" Angel exclaimed as Maureen walked into the room.

"What?" Maureen stopped dead, confused.

"Your clothes." Angel smiled.

"What's wrong with them?" Maureen asked sitting on the bed in the same way that Mimi had done.

"They're just so… conservative." Angel smiled "and you are anything but conservative."

"They're not conservative!" Maureen pouted "I just don't feel the way I used to."

"About what?" Angel questioned.

"Myself, other people, fun, alcohol and even, dare I say it, la vie boheme."

"You certainly don't sound like yourself." Angel took Maureen's hand "And someone's taken the stars out of your eyes."

"Maybe I just grew up." Maureen muttered looking at her lap.

"Or, "Angel raised Maureen's chin with his hand "maybe you messed up and now you're living with the consequences."

"Maybe." Maureen whispered.

"You don't have to, live with the consequences I mean."

"How?"

"You just need to do something for me." Angel looked into her eyes and Maureen nodded. "look after Joanne at my funeral."

Maureen nodded again and moved to get up but Angel stopped her with a hand on her knee.

"I'm putting you in charge." Angel smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Maureen asked returning Angel's smirk.

"I want you to look after my boy."

"Of course." Maureen reassured.

"And Mimi, look after her. Show her a bit of warmth and maybe I won't have to see her at the pearly gates for a good few years yet."

"I will." Maureen smiled at Angel, kissed his hand and walked out the door. She turned in the doorway. "Who do you want Roger or Mark?"

"Send them both in."

**XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Roger and Mark walked into Angel's room and sat down on either side of the bed.

"Well who should I start with first?" Angel asked, when neither volunteered he turned to Roger. "I know why you did it."

"April," Roger nodded "but it's not just that."

"Then what?" asked Mark.

"I can't sit by and watch her kill herself and since I couldn't stop her I had to walk away."

"You didn't try very hard to stop her!" Mark shouted.

"Just because you observe all of our lives does not mean that you know anything about them! You don't know anything about me and Mimi; you say that I should just try harder when it's obvious to everyone but you that I tried with everything I had! Then you sat there last night telling Maureen that she looked happier now that she and Joanne have split up, are you blind?! She's heartbroken, she barely even resembles our Maureen!"

"Boys!" Angel exclaimed. "Calm down."

"Sorry." They both said shrinking back a little.

"I'll have to be quick." Angel said "I'm tiered." He sighed. "Roger, I know it's hard, I really do. You can't just let her slip away from you but you have to find yourself first. Take that trip to Santa Fe and when you've found what you're looking for come back and get your girl, okay?"

Roger nodded. "Okay."

"Mark," Angel began, "you need to get over Maureen."

"Okay, A. You weren't this direct with Roger and B. I am well over Maureen."

"Really then why do you swoon after her?"

"Everyone swoons after Maureen." Mark protested.

"Yes but everyone is not her ex." Angel countered. "You're a nice guy Mark but that's not what Maureen wants, not what she needs. And you need to get out there and find someone who does want that. You need to stop observing and start living. Do you think you can do that?" Mark nodded. "Then go."Angel shooed them away dramatically "leave me."

They both got up and made their way out the door passing Collins as he made his way in. Roger placed a reassuring hand on Collins's shoulder as he passed.

That night Angel died in Collins arms but would his friends make the best out of what time they had left. Joanne and Maureen may have all the time in the world to work it out but for Roger and Mimi the clock was ticking. Would they look back with regret, or seize the day.

**TBC? This is my first Rent fic and i would really appreciate some feedback! i hope it's not too bad, let me know what you think. **


	2. Goodbye Love

**Title:** "Guardian Angel"

**Chapter:** 2/?  
**Word Count:** 866  
**Rating:** PG-13 so far  
**Pairing:** Maureen/Joanne, Angel/Collins, Mimi/Roger, Mark  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship/Angst  
**Summary:** This chapter follows the first part of "Goodbye Love"  
**Warnings:** Angst. Angel's death.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT, or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Jonathan Larson.

Mimi couldn't believe that Angel was gone. She couldn't believe that her best friend was gone and she could do nothing to stop it. She felt helpless, then she remembered what Angel had said. Turning to Roger she said. "It's true you sold your guitar and bought a car?"

"It's true - I'm leaving now for Santa Fe," Roger said remembering his promise to Angel, he was determined to do what Angel had asked but couldn't believe that Mimi had brought Benny to the funeral. "It's true you're with this yuppie scum?" he said turning his head to face Mimi anger in his eyes. Anger that _he,_ that hypocritical ex-friend of theirs, was here and Angel was not.

"You said you'd never speak to him again!" Benny cut in before Mimi could answer, not that she knew what she was going to say anyway. She had needed a shoulder to cry on and knew that Maureen was too fragile to lean on right now so she turned to her ex.

"Not now." She breathed, she couldn't bear the thought that a fight would occur at Angel's funeral, it just wasn't... right.

"Who said you that you have any say in who she says things to at all?" Maureen sniped upset that Mimi hadn't turned to her, upset that she hadn't been there for Mimi like Angel had asked.

"Yeah!" Roger shouted at Benny glad he had an ally in Maureen at least.

"Who said that you should stick your nose in other people's..." Joanne began; annoyed that Maureen was making herself the centre of attention once again, maybe she hadn't changed at all. Mimi ran over to Joanne and clutched her arm trying to quell the fight she knew was about to erupt between the two volatile women.

"Who said I was talking to you?" Maureen bit at Joanne. Angel was wrong, she thought, Joanne didn't need looking after she was just as controlling as ever.

"We used to have this fight each night." Joanne said to Mimi her voice raised so everyone including Maureen could hear every bitter word.

"Calm down." Mark pleaded.

"She'd never admit I existed." Joanne continued as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Everyone please." Mark tried to calm the fight noticing that Mimi had given up doing so and was now just as mad as Joanne.

"He was the same way," Mimi was now just as worked up as Joanne "he was always 'run away - hit the road don't commit' you're full of shit" She was now facing roger, an angry fire in her eyes.

"She's in denial." Joanne cried stopping to face Maureen who turned about to protest but felt her words lost in her mouth. She realised that Joanne was right, it was all her fault.

"He's in denial." Mimi agreed still fuming at Roger.

"Didn't give an inch when I gave a mile!" Joanne continued shouting at Maureen who turned away, she couldn't face Joanne.

"Come on." Mark tried, again, unsuccessfully to stop the argument.

"I gave a mile" Mimi shouted at Roger.

"Gave a mile to who?" Roger questioned incredulously.

"Come on guys chill!" Both Mark and Benny interjected but Joanne and Mimi were too raw to even hear them.

"I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had someone to live for-unafraid to say I love you" Mimi and Joanne cried at their respective ex-lovers turning to focus on Angel's coffin, both women with tears streaming down their faces. Maureen swallowed as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, she could hear the pain in Joanne's voice and wanted nothing more than to hold her and make that pain disappear.

"All your words are nice Mimi but love's not a three way street." Roger countered with tears of his own forming in his eyes as he walked down the few steps so as to be eye to eye with Mimi. "You'll never share real love until you love your self-I should know."

"You all said you'd be cool today so please for my sake..." Collins pleaded "I can't believe he's gone." He turned to Roger "I can't believe you're going." Then he turned to face Joanne, Maureen and Mark. "I can't believe this family must die. Angel helped us believe in love I can't believe you disagree."

"I can't believe this is good bye."They all said as Maureen turned around to face Joanne and Roger began to walk away. Maureen walked over to Joanne and wiped away her love's tears, entwining their hands. Each of them knew in this moment that they had needed to have that time apart, Joanne needed to be reminded of how much she loved Maureen and that she couldn't live without her, whilst Maureen had to grow up and learn that she had to get serious about their relationship. Maureen knew now that the engagement hadn't been a trap which would have confined her but the safety and security that she needed.

"I love you." Maureen whispered.

"I love you too." Joanne rested her forehead against the diva's and realised that Angel had known exactly what he was doing. He was saving their lives.

**A/N: Next chapter will skip foreword to Joanne and Maureen finding Mimi in the park and how the two couples will move forward after Mimi is revived. Oh and thank you ****broadwaybaby4205**** for the fantastic review of chapter 1.**


	3. I Can See it in Your Eyes

**Title:** "Guardian Angel"

**Chapter:** 3/?  
**Word Count:** 1,035  
**Rating:** PG-13 so far  
**Pairing:** Maureen/Joanne, Angel/Collins, Mimi/Roger, Mark  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship/Angst/Humour  
**Summary:** This chapter follows before and after "Finalie A", "Your Eyes" and "Finalie B".  
**Warnings:** Angst. Angel's death.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT, or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Jonathan Larson.

"I can't believe Roger." Maureen huffed as her and Joanne made their nightly walk around Tipperton Park. Since Mimi had gone missing Maureen had spent the days walking around the streets handing out flyers and talking to homeless and the junkies, asking if they had seen Mimi. She spent her evenings walking the park and visiting the nightclubs but so far she had had no luck. Mimi was still missing. "He's acting like she never existed!"

"We'll find her." Joanne soothed giving Maureen's hand a comforting squeeze.

"Yeah," Maureen muttered "of course we will." She smiled at Joanne but the lawyer wasn't convinced by the fake smile.

"You don't have pretend around me." Joanne comforted. "About anything, you're safe with me. It's not like I'll think any less of you. I love you."

Maureen smiled, "I love you too."

Joanne smiled back and turned her attention back to the bushes around them. Maureen did the same and a few minutes later she noticed something under a bench. "Jo" she whispered clutching Joanne's arm to stop her and using her other hand to point to the bench. She slowly walked towards the bench, her heart beating faster in her chest. "Meems?" She questioned crouching down and placing her hand on the bundle below the bench.

Mimi rolled over, opening her eyes to find them staring straight into Maureen's. "Maureen?" It was a whisper so weak it was barely audible.

"I'll call an ambulance." Joanne called looking around for a phone box.

"No," Mimi whispered "I want to see Roger, take me to the loft."

Maureen nodded and reached down to gather Mimi up. Mimi shifted so she was out from under the bench and reached up, wrapping her arms around Maureen's neck. Maureen stood up cradling the weakened Mimi in her arms; her heart sank at how light she was. "We're taking her to the loft." She informed Joanne, pleading with her with her eyes seeing Joanne's reluctance. "please" she mouthed.

By the time they had made it to the loft Mimi was in Joanne's arms and Maureen was screaming up to the boys. Joanne had never heard such fear in Maureen's voice.

"Mark!" Maureen screamed "Roger!"

Half an hour later it was all over. Collin's couldn't stop smiling, he hadn't felt like this since... well, Angel. Roger had gotten the light back in his eyes and Mimi had the colour back in her cheeks. Maureen looked like someone had given her the world which made both Joanne and Mark happy. After the film was over Collins called Maureen over to the kitchen. "You look happy." He smiled.

"I thought I had failed." Maureen smiled back. "I thought that I had failed her."

"Mimi?" Collin's asked.

"Mimi... Angel." Maureen sighed. "Before she died Angel asked me to look after Mimi." Maureen's smile faltered. "But then she went missing and I didn't even notice that she was hurting badly enough to just... give up."

"But you found her." Collin's smiled. "In the whole of New York City you managed to find one broken girl." He put his hand on her shoulder. "You saved her, Angel couldn't have asked for anything more. She would be so proud of you; you haven't messed up with Joanne and you have saved this family." He began to mock cry "You're all grown up!"

"Ha ha." Maureen said sarcastically slapping away Collin's hand from her shoulder. "Can't you be serious for one minute?" she mock scolded throwing in a wave of her finger for good measure. "Come on," Maureen said retrieving a few beers from the fridge "Let's celebrate!"

"Now you're talking!" Collins grinned taking a beer from Maureen and watching her strut back into the main room. "The diva is back!" Collins whispered. "Thanks Ange."

"We're celebrating!" Maureen sing-songed passing beers to Roger, Mark and Joanne. "Not for you!" she smiled at Mimi kissing her on the cheek then skipping back into the kitchen and fiddling about with the kettle and something form one of the cupboards.

"What is your girl doing?" Collins asked Joanne.

"I have no idea." Joanne said with one eyebrow raised, eyeing her girlfriend curiously.

A few minutes later Maureen walked back to the couch where Roger, Mimi and Joanne were now sitting, taking great care not to spill whatever was in the bowl she was carrying. She placed the bowl in Mimi's lap, handing her a spoon. "Miso soup!" she cheered gleefully. "To build up your strength and warm your stomach." With that she sat down next to Joanne and retrieved her beer from her girlfriend who smiled at her. "What?" Maureen asked smiling.

"I love you." Joanne whispered kissing Maureen chastely on the lips.

"Yeah me too." Roger said raising his glass to Maureen.

"And me." Collins said winking at her from the chair opposite the couch.

"I guess I don't hate you either." Mark smiled from behind his camera.

"Thank you." Mimi said leaning against the diva. "Angel said she asked you to look after me when I saw her." Mimi whispered so only Maureen could hear. "Love you."

"Aww guys!" Maureen said tears in her eyes, hugging Mimi with the arm the dancer was leaning against.

"Ahem!" Roger coughed, pouting.

"Aww, Roger's jealous!" Collins teased.

"Am not!" Roger sniped playfully, well mostly playfully.

"Aww baby!" Mimi coddled shifting so that she was leaning against Roger now. "Better?"

"Much!" he said wrapping his arm around Mimi. "I don't trust her." he nodded towards Maureen again mostly joking. "Ouch!"

Maureen smirked as a cushion hit roger in the face. "Thanks baby!"

"You're welcome!" Joanne smirked sticking her tongue out at Roger and wrapping her arms around Maureen mirroring Roger's earlier move. Roger then in turn mirrored Joanne's tongue sticking.

"We're back!" Collins smiled. Then raising his bottle he said, "to us!"

"To family!" Mark raised his bottle.

"To fighting AIDs!" Roger raised his bottle.

"To my hero!" Mimi said raising her bowl and fluttering her eyelashes at Maureen, her attempt at annoying Roger obviously working as he frowned and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"To Angel!" Joanne raised her bottle.

"To la vie boheme!" Maureen raised her bottle.

"La vie boheme!" Everyone else chorused.

**Please R&R if you want me to continue this story, I was thinking of moving on with it to continue with their lives postRENT. Then maybe a sequal set a few years down the line?**


	4. Christmas Morning

**Title:** "Guardian Angel"

**Chapter:** 3/?  
**Word Count:** 833  
**Rating:** PG-13 so far  
**Pairing:** Maureen/Joanne, Angel/Collins, Mimi/Roger, Mark  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship /Humour  
**Summary:** This chapter is set the morning after chapter 2, it's a bit of a filler chapter. All fluff!  
**Warnings:** It's RENT if stuff like this bothered you wouldn't be reading rent fanfic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT, or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Jonathan Larson.

**PLEASE ****REVIEW ****BECAUSE IT HELPS ME KNOW WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE AND IN WHAT DIRECTION. AND IT GIVES ME WARM FUZZIES! :D**

I was Christmas morning and all through the loft not a creature was stirring except Collins who was sat, cross legged, starring out the window.

"Happy Christmas Angel." He whispered, enjoying the peace and quiet of the early morning. The soft padding of feet roused him from his trance-like state. He turned seeing Joanne walking toward him slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Hey." He greeted, "Sleep well?"

"Great, thanks." She smiled at him, sitting beside him on the window seat. "Maureen slept more peacefully than she has in a long while."

"How's she been doing?" Collins asked slightly concerned, Mark had said that Maureen hadn't been herself even after her and Joanne had gotten back together.

"She's changed." Joanne said starring out the window. "She says that she has just grown up but... I don't know."

"Did she tell you about what Angel said to her?" Collins asked, turning back to watching the snow fall.

"No, I don't think so. What did she tell her?" Joanne asked concerned.

Collins smiled, Joanne seemed to have a flawless sense of when to use which pronoun in reference to Angel. This was something Mark and even sometimes Roger struggled with but the lawyer always knew exactly what to say. "She put her in charge." Collins informed, turning to face Joanne. "She told her to look after me but most of all she asked her to look after Mimi."

"Oh," Joanne said quietly registering the reasons for Maureen's recent strange behaviour, "that's why it tore her apart so much, that's why she spent all day and most of the night looking for Mimi."

"She did?" asked a voice from behind them.

"Mimi!" Joanne said getting up and rushing over to the younger woman. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled but then the smile fell a little. "Did Maureen really do that?"

"Yeah." said Joanne making room for Mimi to sit beside them, the dancer obliged, sitting with her legs pulled up to her chin, leaning against the window. "I don't think she would ever have given up." She chuckled softly. "Never one to be beaten is my Maureen."

"Damn straight!" Maureen smirked walking towards the other three "Well, damn anyways. You know what I mean."

Collins laughed.

"How're you doin' this mornin' darlin'" Maureen smirked in a southern accent, ruffling Mimi's hair.

"Fine until you messed up my hair!" She smiled. "But seriously, thanks."

Maureen smiled. "So," she said quickly changing the subject before it became a repeat of her tears the night before, "what's happening today? Food?" She smiled like a child. "Presents?"

"We don't have enough money to feed us all." Joanne informed her solemnly.

"But we do have presents for everyone!" the diva smiled.

"That we do." Joanne smiled back.

"We also have the money for dinner." Collins said.

"How?" asked Mimi.

"It's best Joanne doesn't know, being a lawyer and all _but _whenever you need money just ask me, Roger or Mark."

"I am never asking Mark for money!" Joanne scoffed and the other three smiled at her. Everything seemed to be getting back to normal. "It's not like I don't deal with you guys breaking the law all the time anyway."

"What's the deal, Collins?" Maureen asked.

"There's an ATM at the food emporium." Collis began.

"You know that's not free right?" Mimi asked jokingly, bumping Collins with her knee.

"I rewired it!" Collins defended, bumping back. "All you need is the code, A-N-G-E-L."

"Yay, now we can get a car!" Maureen squealed.

"No we can't."Joanne said. "Not to be a spoil sport but if we take that much out I think they'll notice some is missing."

"Damn!" Maureen muttered along with a few other choice words slumping away to the kitchen.

"Drama Queen!" Mimi laughed.

"Dinner?" Collins reminded the squabbling girls.

"Say we get a dinner," Joanne started, "who's going to cook it? And Maureen if you dare say me I swear you will be sleeping on the couch for a month! I cannot cook Christmas dinner for 6 people by myself in our tiny kitchen. "

"I'll help." Mimi offered.

"No you won't." Joanne cut her off. "You're sick."

Collins held his breath, an argument was coming.

Then, however, Joanne smiled. "Maureen is going to help me."

Maureen nearly choked on the glass of water she had retrieved from the kitchen after storming off minutes earlier. "What?" she whined.

"Penance." Joanne said simply.

"For what?" Maureen pouted, until she noticed Joanne's 'lawyer' look then a light bulb went on. "Oh."

"What?" Collins smirked looking between the two women.

"Don't ask." Mimi advised. "With these two never ask." She then looked at Maureen. "Cook the dinner girl." The look she gave was not a lawyer stare it was the very different stare that only Latino women seemed to be able to give.

Maureen folded under both stares. "Fine, I'll help." She was pouting again.

It was starting to look like they were going to have a Christmas after all.


	5. Christmas Dinner

**Title:** "Guardian Angel"

**Chapter:** 5/?  
**Word Count:** 1,807  
**Rating:** PG-13 so far  
**Pairing:** Maureen/Joanne, Angel/Collins, Mimi/Roger, Mark  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship /Humour  
**Summary:** This chapter is set at Christmas dinner  
**Warnings:** It's RENT if stuff like this bothered you wouldn't be reading rent fanfic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT, or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Jonathan Larson.

**Please review begs ******

"I'm back bitches!" Collins shouted waltzing into Maureen and Joanne's apartment. "I got everything on your list."

"Yay!" Maureen squealed bouncing towards Collins.

"Is she high?" Collins asked looking past the hyper diva to Joanne.

"Not that I'm aware of." Joanne said taking the bags from Collins and walking into the kitchen. "Not that that means anything."

Collins smiled. "What's got you so cheerful?"

"It's Christmas!" Maureen shrieked.

"I thought you were Jewish?" Collins questioned.

"No, I'm not anything but that's not the point!" Maureen continued her high pitched assault on Joanne and Collins' ears.

"Has she been like this all day?" Collins asked, walking past Maureen with the rest of the bags.

"Ever since we left the loft." Joanne answered with her head buried in a cupboard, searching for a big enough pan. Once she had retrieved it she placed it on the counter and walked back into the living room where she found Maureen sprawled out on the couch watching the TV. "Maureen." She said, the diva didn't stir. "MAUREEN!" she shouted, causing Maureen to leap from the sofa and run into the kitchen. She even began to unpack the bags.

"Well done!" Collins whispered to Joanne as the lawyer made her way back to the kitchen. He was impressed, he had never seen Maureen spring to attention like that, he doubted he had ever seen her in a kitchen when she wasn't retrieving a beer.

**6 hours later**

"Cheers!" chorused the 6 bohemians. They were all sat around Maureen and Joanne's dining room table. (Yes, they did have a dining room table; it just wasn't in a dining room. It was behind the TV and Maureen still swore that she had never noticed it before.)

The table was spread with winter vegetables, two nut-roasts and a tofurkey (tofu turkey).

"Why is there no meat?" Mimi asked. Roger stopped his fork halfway towards his mouth.

"Then what the fuck is this?" Roger fumed waving his fork about.

"Tofurkey" Joanne informed.

"What?!" He asked again "What the hell is teferky?"

"Tofurkey" Maureen corrected.

"That does not answer my question." He grumbled.

"It's a turkey substitute." Collins informed the guitarist.

"Why?" Roger asked clearly confused.

"I don't know, why don't you ask it." Maureen giggled, causing Roger to mutter something under her breath and Joanne to smile at her girlfriend's endearing sense of humour.

"No why do we have no meat?!" Roger said very slowly and deliberately.

"Because Collins, Mo and I are all vegetarians and we did the shopping and the cooking." Joanne said smiling sweetly despite Roger's less that sunny disposition.

"But..." Roger whined.

"Honey" Mimi both soothed and warned.

"Does your boyfriend want some Midol?" Maureen asked Mimi, smirking.

"He didn't sleep last night." Mark filled in. "Benny turned off our heat."

"I know," Maureen scrunched up her nose in displeasure. "we were there remember?"

"Oh yeah."Mark muttered genuinely having forgotten that the loft had housed all 6 bohos the night before.

"On that note..." Joanne began. "Me and Maureen have been talking..."

"Uh-oh." Mimi laughed.

"Mimi," Joanne continued looking at the younger woman whose eyes when wide. "We thought it would be a good idea if you were to live here for a while. Just until the loft has heat and you're a little stronger."

"No." Said Roger simply, not looking up from his dinner of which he was only eating the vegetables, casting an occasional wary eye to over the tofurkey.

"Why not?" Collins asked confused.

"I don't trust her." Roger said gesturing rather aggressively at Maureen with his fork.

Maureen rolled her eyes.

"You can move in too." Joanne offered.

"Wait, no! Pookie!" Maureen whined.

"Mo." The lawyer warned, smiling. "You want Mimi to be healthy and happy don't you?"

"Yes." Maureen muttered. "You two can share the spare room."

"My hero!" Mimi gushed at Maureen, knowing it would cheer up the dark haired woman and her annoy fair-haired man. After all he deserved it, Maureen wouldn't do anything. She was too besotted with a certain someone else. A someone who was currently clearing the plates by herself. Mimi kicked Roger under the table.

Taking the hint he rose from his chair and began helping clearing the plates.

"Someone's well trained." Mark observed as Roger carried an armful of empty plates into the kitchen.

"He feels guilty." Mimi said.

"And so he... ouch Collins!" Maureen said bending down to rub her leg.

"Honeybear" Joanne called from the kitchen. Maureen got up and started walking towards the kitchen. Mark went to make a whipping motion to indicate that Maureen was whipped but was promptly stopped by a heel to the shin from Mimi.

"Under this table is just a blaze of activity." Collins laughed as Mark's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh I didn't kick you that hard!" Mimi giggled slapping Mark on the arm playfully. His teary eyes almost burst their banks.

"Tada!" Maureen beamed placing an apple pie on the table. The pie was soon joined by a Christmas pudding and chocolate fudge cake.

"Please tell me you did not bake this." Mark said eyeing the pie warily.

"Yes she did!" Joanne said proudly, kissing Maureen on the cheek as she sat down.

Maureen smiled as Joanne dutifully took of the piece of the pie, then frowned as Collins took a slice of chocolate cake, Mark took a piece of Christmas pudding, Roger also took a piece of Christmas pudding. Mimi, after receiving a pleading look from Joanne, took a piece of apple pie. Maureen's smile reappeared.

"Oh my God!" Mimi moaned after taking a bite of the pie. Everyone looked at her in horror, half expecting Mimi to run for the bathroom. "This is soooooooo good!"

Maureen practically exploded; Joanne looked like she had just been told that the world was in fact flat; Collins dropped his fork causing chocolate so splash on the cream tablecloth; Mark was apparently too engrossed in his pudding to notice and Roger merely nodded, impressed, and reached for a slice of pie.

"You weren't lying!" Joanne said after swallowing her first mouthful. "Mo, this is really good!"

"Mmmm!" Roger nodded, his mouth full.

"Where did you learn to bake this?" Mimi asked, not quite believing that Maureen could be good at anything domestic.

"My granddad taught me when I was a kid." Maureen stated shrugging, just because she never cooked or baked or did anything remotely domestic didn't mean that she couldn't do it if she wanted to. Which she didn't.

"Your family is a fan of untraditional gender roles then?" Mark laughed.

Maureen looked a little hurt.

"Oh Mark!" Mimi began "Maureen is all woman!" she smirked "Maybe that was the problem between the two of you."

Mark grumbled something incoherent as Roger and Collins laughed at him.

"Anyways," Joanne said attempting to change the subject to avoid an argument. "Presents?"

Both Maureen and Mimi squealed.

A few minutes later the gang were seated cross legged on the floor and on the couch around the coffee table which was currently piled high with 6 presents one for each bohemian. The presents varied in size and colour/pattern of wrapping paper or gift bag. As each of the bohemians had grown up they had slowly began to realise, as all children do, that bigger presents aren't always the best or the most expensive. The girls especially knew that the most precious present of all often came in a small box.

Collins was first, he was handed a medium size but relatively flat rectangle wrapped in green wrapping paper. He began to unwrap it whilst Maureen grinned like a small child. Once the paper fell away it revealed a photo frame of dark bronze coloured vines and leaves twined into a rectangle. In the frame was a photo Joanne had taken before hers and Maureen's failed engagement party of Collins and Angel all dressed up, hugging in front of one of the impressive fireplaces in the engagement venue.

"I... thanks girls!" Collins whispered taking Maureen and Joanne into a bone crushing hug. "It really is perfect."

The next person in line was Mark. His present was long and cylindrical, sparkling in shiny blue wrapping paper. Once unwrapped everyone except the present givers and Mark were still unaware as to what it was.

"Thanks!" Mark smiled.

"What is it?" asked Roger.

"It's 10 new rolls of film for my camera!" Mark said excitedly.

"Ok..." Roger muttered still none the wiser as to why Mark was so excited.

"Now you!" Joanne said excitedly handing Mimi a soft package.

Mimi enthusiastically started to unwrap the present, eyes going wide as the gift fell into her lap.

"Oh my god!" Mimi gasped as she held up the blue silk evening dress _(A/N – this one - www1./catalog/product/index.ognc?ID319235&CategoryID22120&LinkTypeSiteAd&LinkLoc5449&AdID43669). _She stopped breathing when she saw the price tag. "I can't!" she said trying to hand the dress back to Maureen.

"Maureen!" Joanne scolded "I told to take the price off before wrapping it!"

"I'm sorry, I though I had!" Maureen protested.

"158.00!" Roger exclaimed reaching for the dress. "I'll have it!"

"No you won't." Joanne said pushing the dress back to Mimi. "Maureen and I bought it when you were missing. We were buying the presents for everyone else and then we saw the dress. It's the same colour as you wore on the last happy night we all shared together at the Life. _(A/N "La Vie Boheme")_. We knew that whenever we saw you again would be another celebration."

"And you'd need something to wear!" Maureen finished.

"But.." Mimi protested.

"Please." Maureen said sincerely.

"Okay but I'm not wearing it until you two get engaged again!" Mimi blackmailed.

Maureen blushed.

"Swiftly moving on!" Roger said grabbing his own present from the table. Inside his gift bag was a guitar pick with a telephone number on it. "I want Mimi's present." He said looking disappointedly at the pick.

"The number is for a recording studio." Joanne informed.

"We thought you could record the song that you wrote for Mimi." Maureen explained. "You know, the one with the Musetta's Waltz rip off you played last night?"

"Thanks!" roger said twirling the pick in his hands.

"Now me!" Maureen beamed. Joanne handed her a large box. Inside the box Maureen found another box, and another box, and another box, and another box until finally in the last box was a key with a label attached which read: PERFORMANCE SPACE. Maureen screamed, bounced up and down and threw the last of the presents at Joanne.

Joanne caught it. "What is it?" she asked.

"Why can you never just open the damn present!" Maureen huffed.

"Because we're in polite company." Joanne smiled tightly "And the box says: wait until later." She softened her expression. "Do you want me to open it later?"

"Better had." Maureen nodded smirking.


	6. I'd Die Without You

**Title:** "Guardian Angel"

**Chapter:** 6/?  
**Word Count:** 1,519  
**Rating:** PG-13 so far  
**Pairing:** Maureen/Joanne, Angel/Collins, Mimi/Roger, Mark  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship /Humour  
**Summary:** Christmas night and as Joanne gets her present Mimi gets one of her own.  
**Warnings:** It's RENT if stuff like this bothered you wouldn't be reading rent fanfic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT, or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Jonathan Larson.

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I hope to get more on this chapter!**

Later that night the bohos were all asleep in front of the TV as the credits of _It's a Wonderful Life_ rolled. All that is except for Maureen who was nervously eyeing the still fully wrapped present she had given to Joanne. She let out a large breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

"What's in the box?" a small voice said coming from the side of Maureen which wasn't currently home to a sleeping Joanne.

"Let's just say that hopefully you'll be able to wear that dress of yours pretty soon." Maureen whispered back turning to face Mimi who suppressed a squeak, instead just smiling broadly.

"Wanna know a secret?" Mimi whispered back, checking that Roger was still asleep.

"What?"

"Roger asked me to marry him this afternoon!" Mimi grinned.

"Please tell me you said yes!" Maureen gasped sitting up straighter causing Joanne to shift a little in her sleep.

"I did!" Mimi beamed. Maureen used her free arm to pull Mimi into a hug.

_**Christmas Day – Afternoon**_

"_Meems," Roger started moving up behind Mimi and wrapping his arms around her waist. "there's something I wanted to ask you."_

"_What is it baby?" she asked turning around in his embrace. Before Mimi knew what was happening Roger's arms were gone from her waist as he lowered himself down onto one knee._

"_I don't have a ring to give you or money to look after you but I do have one thing... love. I love you so much Mimi and nearly loosing you has made me realised how fragile this world that we live in is. I don't want to chance loosing you again before I try to... attempt to... Oh God! Mimi will you marry me?"_

"_Yes!" Mimi screamed pulling Roger up and leaping into his arms. "I will if you'll have me!"_

_Roger pulled away to look into Mimi's eyes. "I'll never let go." He whispered._

"Did I ever tell how much I'm glad that you're back?" Maureen said.

"Once or twice." Mimi teased.

"You're my best friend Mimi Marquez." Maureen whispered releasing Mimi from the hug, "I love you."

"I love you too you big softie!" Mimi laughed. "We better get moving, or we'll be aching like hell in the morning!"

"How do you suggest we go about this?" Maureen asked casting her eyes from Joanne over to Roger and finally down to the floor where Collins and Mark were slumped against each other.

Suddenly Mimi whistled loudly causing all of the sleeping bohos to wake suddenly with panicked looks on their faces. "Bed now, all of you." She ordered. "Mark & Collins you can fight for the couch between you. The rest of us have beds to be getting to." And with that she pulled Roger up with her asked Joanne if the Bed in the spare room that was to be theirs was made. Getting an affirmative answer they disappeared into the spare room.

"Bed?" Maureen asked mimicking Mimi's pulling action and dragging a groggy Joanne to her feet.

"Yes please." Joanne muttered starting down the hall leaving Maureen behind.

"The couch opens into a double bed." She informed the boys. "Have fun!"

**Spare Room**

"I did something I shouldn't have done."Mimi whispered as she pushed herself up on her elbow to look at Roger who was looking up at her from his pillow and smiling at how the moonlight was streaming in through the window behind her and framing her hair. "Do you still love me?"

"It depends..." Roger joked "Does it involve Maureen?"

"How did you know?" Mimi's eyes went wide.

"What!?" Roger cried sitting bolt upright in the bed.

"I'm sorry Rog, it just kind of happened." Mimi tried to explain. "You were asleep and I..."

"You what couldn't wait 'till I woke up!" Roger was shouting now.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it, I got curious, got more that I expected, and then felt like I had to reciprocate. I didn't want to be selfish!" Mimi pleaded.

"I'm going to kill Maureen, this is why I didn't want you staying here!" He started to get up and head out the door.

Mimi was confused, why was Roger making such a big deal out of her telling Maureen that they had gotten engaged. Then it clicked. "Wait, what do you think we're talking about?"

"You and Maureen..." he made a few fumbled hand gestures.

"No!" Mimi cried "I just told her that we got engaged!" she explained as Roger visibly relaxed. "I asked what she had gotten Joanne and she told me that hopefully I'd get to wear my new dress pretty soon!"

"Oh." Roger whispered.

"Are you going to get back in bed now?" Mimi asked as Roger was still inches from the door.

"Yeah." Roger muttered. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Mimi smiled kissing him on the cheek. "But you do need to loosen up on Maureen a little."

"I know." He muttered.

"She's changed." Mimi said thoughtfully as she rolled onto her back. "She's softer, more mature." She laughed. "She even told me she loved me tonight." Mimi smiled. Roger didn't; he frowned. "Platonically!" Mimi rolled her eyes, playfully smacking Roger's stomach.

"Sorry." Roger breathed, closing his eyes. "What did you say?"

"I told her I loved her too. I wouldn't be alive without her." She whispered, turning her head to see what Roger's reaction would be. He was already asleep.

**Living Room**

"What do you think they were arguing about?" Mark asked as he lay with his pillow at the foot of the bed.

"I don't know." Collins answered from his spot at the head of the bed. "But I think I heard Roger shout something about Maureen."

Mark laughed. "I guess the Tango: Maureen is more than just a three person dance."

"What?" Collins asked, confused.

"Never mind, it's nothing." Mark muttered before falling asleep.

**Main Bedroom**

"Jo?" Maureen whispered wrapping her arms around Joanne's waist. Unaware of how closely she was following Roger's actions of earlier that day.

"Yeah?" Joanne answered now clad in the powder blue pyjamas Maureen had given her when the lawyer had complained of the cold one night.

"Do you want to open your present now?" the diva asked untangling from Joanne and placing the small box in her hands.

Joanne smiled nervously, she could tell that Maureen was nervous and she couldn't help but reflect her love's emotion. She always seemed to after all, not being able to suppress a rush of whatever Maureen was feeling from entering her body whenever they were near each other. Joanne pulled carefully on the bow, watching as it easily fell open allowing for the lid to be lifted off of the gift box. Joanne couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what resided within the box.

"Maureen!" she breathed.

"I know that it's not expensive but I don't really have any money of my own and you accepted it once before so I was hoping that you would again." Maureen reached out and took the box from Joanne's hands, took out the ring that she had given Joanne once before and got down on one knee.

"Joanne Jefferson, I love you with everything I am. I need you with every fibre of my being. I know that I messed up last time but I've changed. I know now that I did what I did because I was scared of commitment but after I lost you I realised that not being with you scared me more than anything has ever scared me before in my life. I want to be your wife Joanne because I love you and because I'd die without you. Will you marry me?" Maureen poured her heart out.

Joanne fell onto her knees, joining Maureen on the floor. "Of course I will!" Joanne exclaimed, launching herself at Maureen and knocking her to the floor. Maureen smiled as Joanne began to kiss her passionately but soon pulled away. She gestured for Joanne to sit on the side of the bed whilst she knelt, again in one knee, before her.

"How do you fancy having the initials J.J.J?" Maureen asked softly as she slipped the ring onto Joanne's ring finger.

Joanne bent down to kiss her tenderly. "How do you fancy being Maureen Johnson-Jefferson?"

"Maureen Jefferson-Johnson." She corrected. "I can't wait my fiancée." Maureen leaned in again to kiss Joanne softly.

"I love that word!" Joanne whispered as she pulled Maureen up to sit on the bed next to her. "And I love you!"

"I love you too." Maureen said sincerely. "Now, let's celebrate my wife to be!" She said laying back on the bed, pulling Joanne with her.

"Whatever you say fiancée!" Joanne giggled.

**Spare Room**

Roger woke with a start at the sound of Joanne's excited voice coming from the master bedroom. "What was that?" He asked.

"I think Joanne just got her present!" Mimi beamed.

"Looks like you're going to get to wear you're dress." Roger smiled, kissing Mimi softly.

"I can't wait!" Mimi grinned. "The family is back together!" '_Thank you Angel!' _She added silently in her head.


	7. Hating Convention

**Title:** "Guardian Angel"

**Chapter:** 7/?  
**Word Count:** 858  
**Rating:** PG-13 so far  
**Pairing:** Maureen/Joanne, Mimi/Roger, Angel/Collins, Mark  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship /Humour  
**Summary:** A shorter chapter to move the story along a little. The engagements are announced but there is a problem with the wedding plans... the law.  
**Warnings:** It's RENT if stuff like this bothered you wouldn't be reading rent fanfic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT, or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Jonathan Larson.

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm thinking of making this quite a long story so please stick around and review!**

It was the next morning and Mimi was stood at the breakfast bar sipping a cup of coffee, talking to the three boys. She and Roger hadn't told anyone about the engagement yet (apart from Maureen) as they wanted to announce it to everyone at once and Christmas just hadn't seemed the right time. Mimi was more nervous than she had ever been before in her life. She had her eyes fixed on the door at the end of the hall away from the kitchen, the door that led to Maureen and Joanne's bedroom. It was killing her waiting to hear what Joanne had said. Had she said yes? Surely if she had said no Maureen would have knocked on the door to the spare room in the middle of the night needing comfort, wouldn't she? Or had she slipped out of the apartment without anyone knowing to drink herself into oblivion? Currently the dancer was tapping her fingertips on the breakfast bar impatiently but luckily for the table just as Mimi was about to crack the door opened and Maureen walked out. When she got to the end of the hall nearest to the kitchen Maureen stopped at looked Mimi in the eye. Then she smiled and nodded.

The rest of the bohos looked on in confusion as Mimi screamed, ran across the living room and launched herself at Maureen. Luckily for Mimi this wasn't the first time a screaming girl had launched herself at Maureen (Joanne had on more than one occasion done so on in moments of extreme excitement and then promptly made Maureen promise to never tell anyone) and so she caught Mimi without being knocked over. Mimi was hugging Maureen so hard that Collins was starting to wonder if:

Mimi had gone mad and;

If Maureen was about to collapse due to oxygen deprivation to the brain.

Mimi eventually let go of the diva and flung her arms around a slightly nervous looking Joanne, whispering "Congratulations!" in the lawyer's ear.

"Would someone like to explain Mimi's behaviour or should I call a mental hospital... or a priest?" Collins asked eyeing the three girls.

"No need for strait jackets or exorcisms." Joanne began before holding up her hand making her ring clearly visible.

"Oh. My. God!" Collins cried scooping the two newly engaged girls into their second bone crushing hug in as many days.

"I hate my life!" Mark muttered before wandering over to the fridge and retrieving a beer.

"Well not to steal the show but Mimi and I have an announcement too." Roger said. "We're going to get married!"

Collins strode over to Mimi and roger who were now standing next to each other near the couch and hugged them as well.

Maureen smiled, even though she had found out the night before and hugged Roger as Joanne embraced Mimi. "Good boy." The diva whispered in his ear sincerely.

"You too." He whispered squeezing her a little tighter "We better make good eh?"

"Yeah." Maureen smiled pulling away.

"You nervous?" he asked her quietly so only she could hear.

"Strangely, no." Maureen answered smiling. "You?"

"As hell!" he laughed and Maureen punched him on the shoulder playfully. "Ouch!" he moaned causing the diva to roll her eyes.

"Butch up, Roge!" she smirked.

"I'm so excited!" Mimi beamed. "We can have a double wedding!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, honey." Joanne smiled sadly.

"But we can't" Maureen said.

"Oh." Mimi said feeling guilty.

"Don't look like that!" Maureen said putting an arm around Mimi's shoulder "Just look forward to your big church wedding."

"I hate this!" Mimi frowned. "Stupid government!" She then looked up. "Stupid God!"

"Hey!" Joanne soothed "This isn't your battle. Just do ad my wonderful fiancée said and look start planning that spectacular wedding of yours." She smiled as the three boys stayed back allowing the girls some time. "You'll find a big beautiful church and fill it with beautiful flowers!"

Mimi looked deep in thought for a moment before announcing, "I want to get married up by the lake at the Jefferson Cabin." She turned to Maureen "And I'll find a priest or a minister or anyone who will marry me and Roger then do something for you and Jo. I promise!"

"Thanks Meems!" Maureen squeezed her with the arm that was draped around her shoulder then walked over to Joanne and buried her face in her fiancée's neck, nuzzling it for comfort. Joanne put her arm around Maureen's waist and held her tighter.

Mimi watched them with a small smile on her face. "How could anyone not think that was the most right thing in the world?" Roger walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her sensing that she needed the comfort. Mimi turned around in his grip and mirrored Maureen's action by burying her face in Roger's neck. Roger looked up and smiled at Joanne, who returned it warmly.

"We'll find a way." Collins said walking in between the two couples.

Mark smiled after having caught everything on camera, an idea popping into his mind. He was going to give Buzzline a visit.


	8. To Anything Taboo

**Title:** "Guardian Angel"

**Chapter:** 8/?  
**Word Count:** 1,838  
**Rating:** PG-13 so far  
**Pairing:** Maureen/Joanne, Mimi/Roger, Angel/Collins, Mark  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship /Humour

**Warnings:** It's RENT if stuff like this bothered you wouldn't be reading rent fanfic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT, or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Jonathan Larson.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Two weeks after Christmas plans were underway for what Joanne's mother had excitedly decided would be the wedding of the year. Joanne was an only child and so Mrs. Jefferson had dreamed about her daughter's wedding since Joanne had been a small child. A young Joanne had been less receptive to her mother's dreams and had on one occasion when she was 6 years old stormed out of her play room when her mother had tried to get her to re-enact a wedding between expensive Barbie and Ken dolls. Mrs. Johnson would later come to realise that it probably wasn't the wedding that Joanne had objected to but Ken; even if at age 6 she wasn't aware of this herself. The lawyer would later go in to deny this tantrum when having dinner with Maureen and her parents, Maureen didn't believe her. The diva actually thought it was quite cute.

Despite the earlier hiccup at the engagement party Joanne's mother loved Maureen. Mrs. Johnson would never admit it in front of her family (especially due to the high society in which her family resided) but Maureen reminded her of herself when she was younger. She too used to be carefree and have a life in which she used to party her way around wherever she found herself. One thing about her youth though was very different from Maureen's: she had money and due to this never went without. The same could not be said for Maureen. Maureen made Joanne happy, made her have fun and due to this Joanne's Mother loved Maureen.

The same, however, could not be said for Maureen's mother, she did not love Joanne nor did she as far as Maureen was concerned love her. Maureen's parents were a little more on the frosty side than Joanne's were. They had less money but were far more stuck-up than Joanne's parents. They were a lapsed Jewish family; they never worshiped but still had it to fall back on as a reason for denouncing their daughter's frequent and varied unconventionalities. They didn't like Joanne despite the fact that she was a Harvard graduate. They didn't like her because she wasn't who they had always planned that Maureen would marry. You see Maureen's mother had too dreamed of her daughter's wedding but she, unlike Joanne's mother, was unwilling to compromise her perfect vision. In Mrs. Johnson's dream the person waiting for her daughter at the altar was always and would continue to be Mark Cohen.

The bohos however had gone into full time wedding overdrive especially since Mimi wanted a winter wedding and refused point blank to wait until next winter. Mark had, after a rather extensive talk with Collins, decided to try to let Maureen go and so had spent the time since Christmas begging for his job back at Buzzline. When he had achieved this he had then begun begging Alexi to show the film he had taken on Boxing Day morning of the two engaged couples. She wasn't being receptive; she said that it wasn't what the people wanted to see. Mark eventually wore her down although he 

would forever refuse to reveal to anyone what he had done to get her to show the film. Mimi had alternated between dress shopping with Maureen and visiting the many centres of worship in the city. So far she had nothing to show for her time. No dress and no priest.

Much to Maureen's displeasure Joanne had been working solid for the past two weeks. On some nights she didn't make it home until after midnight. The lawyer was stressed constantly and their living room was covered in paperwork. Maureen's nights were spent feeling like a third wheel whilst Mimi and Roger snuggled on the couch. She did every now again become a pillow for Mimi's feet or head as the dancer lay across the couch but it wasn't the same as having her Joanne there to snuggle with. She knew that Mimi was trying to include her but it didn't stop her from feeling left out and a little lonely. It was on a night that Maureen was feeling particularly alone (despite the fact that her lap held the head of a sleeping Mimi whilst Roger worked his shift at the Life Café where he was now a bartender) that Joanne burst through the door with a huge smile in her face at no later than 6pm.

"I've got something to tell you!" Joanne grinned. Maureen shushed her, pointing to Mimi. Joanne continued rather quieter. "I got promoted!"

"What?!" Maureen said, matching Joanne's grin.

"I just made partner!"

Mimi then got a rather rude awakening as Maureen leaped to her feet, causing the smaller brunette to fall to the floor, as Maureen ran to congratulate her fiancée. The lawyer received a hug and kiss and then a, "Well done Pookie!"

"Ouch!" Mimi protested loudly from the floor. Maureen turned towards her and pouted, knowing that this was certain to earn her forgiveness.

"What does this mean?" Maureen asked, hoping that it would not mean more work.

"It means," Joanne began, "that I will be on considerably more money and that I will only work on weekdays between 9 and 4 and that I get 7 weeks holiday a year."

"Congrats Joanne!" Mimi congratulated, sitting back on the couch whilst rubbing her upper arm which was now red from falling on the floor.

"Thanks!" Joanne smiled, walking over to the couch where she sat down and rubbed Mimi's arm apologetically.

"Is that why you've been doing nothing but working since Christmas?" Maureen asked a little bitter. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think that I would actually get it and I didn't want to get your hopes up!" Joanne countered, raising her voice a little in response to the bitterness in Maureen's voice.

"For God's sake Joanne..." Maureen began but was promptly interrupted by Mimi.

"Stop it!" Mimi shouted, startling the other two women. She then lowered her voice as she began to mediate, "Joanne, Maureen has been feeling lonely, uncared for and scared that you were throwing yourself into your work because you didn't want to get married. Especially since you started working 

none stop just after she proposed. Maureen, Joanne probably didn't want you to be disappointed if she didn't get the job and had to carry on working late to try to pay for everything. She might have told you if you ever took any interest in her work, you know what she does isn't that different from what you do. She fights for people's rights, their freedom." She took a breath, having made her speech on the steam of one breath. Joanne and Maureen looked at each other, both saying sorry at the same time. "Good!" Mimi smiled as Maureen sat down on the couch next to Joanne, resting her head on the newly promoted lawyer's shoulder.

"You realise that you're never allowed to leave." Maureen said. "That's never happened before."

"If you weren't here we would be screaming at each other by now." Joanne laughed.

"And not in a good way." Maureen smirked mischievously pulling Joanne in for a passionate kiss.

"I forgot about this part." Mimi said, about to excuse herself so that she didn't have watch a MoJo make-out session when Roger walked in looking slightly pissed off.

"Fucking Life!" he muttered, sitting heavily on the couch; causing Maureen and Joanne to pull apart.

"Honey, life can't be all bad." Mimi soothed.

"No not life, the Life Café." Roger sniped.

"Okay..." Maureen muttered rolling her eyes.

"What happened?" Joanne asked.

"I got sacked, that's what fucking happened!"Roger fumed.

"How?" Mimi asked softly. "Why?"

Roger then entered into a long story of how it was absolutely not his fault that he had dropped his plaster in the miso soup or someone had nearly choked to death on it or that Roger had broken the guy's ribs trying to give him the Heimlich.

Maureen had to suppress a giggle after Roger had finished his little story but luckily for her something caught her eye. "I'm on TV!" she exclaimed happily.

Everyone looked to the screen and sure enough there was Maureen, along with Joanne, Mimi and eventually Roger. The four bohos watched as their conversation of two weeks prior was played on Buzzline.

"What the hell?" Roger asked, momentarily forgetting that he was meant to be sulking.

"I'm going to kill Mark!" Joanne seethed, stalking over to the phone.

"Wait." Maureen said, grabbing Joanne's arm. "Maybe this is a good thing."

"Or maybe I will go down in history not only for being the youngest partner at the law firm or the first woman or the first black person but also for being sacked before I even move into my own office!" Joanne was clearly less than happy at Mark's attempt to help.

Maureen got up and began to soothe Joanne as the phone started to ring.

"Hello." Roger said into the phone. "Oh hi Mark."

"Tell the boy he's dead!" Joanne narrowed her eyes at the phone as if willing it to explode.

Roger held up a hand, signalling for Joanne to wait. "You're kidding me!" he smiled. "That's great, I'll tell them now and we'll meet at the Life in about an hour... actually we'll come by the loft, long story." Roger was grinning when he put the phone down. "We found a priest; he called Buzzline after seeing the film. He said that he'll marry me and Mimi and do some sort of blessing for you guys!"

After alot of screaming and jumping about (mostly by Maureen and Mimi) the four headed over to the loft where a huge party commenced which went on until all the alcohol ran out. Which, due to the large amount of alcohol owned by the bohos, was about noon the next day (luckily it was Saturday). Everyone was asleep in various places around the loft except for the two bohos who always consumed the least amount of alcohol: Joanne and Mark.

"Thanks Mark." She said as the two sipped the last two beers. "I know it must have been hard for you, I know you still love her." Joanne broke eye contact with the film maker and looked down to her lap where Maureen lay, asleep. She ran her hands through the diva's soft brown locks.

"I realised that she had stopped tangoing and left the dance with you."Mark smiled sadly. "She's happier with you than I have ever seen her. She would never have even thought about marrying and she fucking proposed to you. You're her one Jo, I get that now."

"Does this mean that you'll start dating again?" Joanne asked, still stroking her fingers through her fiancée's curls.

"I never really started. It was always just on and off with Maureen." Mark admitted.

"Maybe you'll pull at the wedding." Joanne chuckled.

Mark groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I hate my life!"


	9. Hating Dear Old Mom & Dad

**Title:** "Guardian Angel"

**Chapter:** 9/?  
**Word Count:** 2,108  
**Rating:** PG-13 so far  
**Pairing:** Maureen/Joanne, Mimi/Roger, Angel/Collins, Mark  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship /Humour

**Warnings:** It's RENT if stuff like this bothered you wouldn't be reading rent fanfic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT, or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Jonathan Larson.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

The weeks flew by as dresses and suits were bought; marquis were rented; flowers were chosen; invitations were designed and sent out; and pews and an arch were rented to sit by the lake. It was late February now and it was the evening of the rehearsal dinner. Joanne was currently pacing backwards and forwards through the living room whilst Roger and Mimi sat on the couch watching her. Mimi was wearing her blue dress and Roger was wearing a shirt and tie Joanne had bought him. Maureen was still in the bedroom, she had changed three times already.

"It'll be fine Joanne." Mimi said tugging Joanne by the hand the next time the lawyer walked by.

"They haven't been in a room together since the engagement party." Joanne continued after noticing the confused looks of Roger and Mimi's faces. "Mine and Maureen's parents, they had a bit of an argument that night. Maureen's mom said some things about me and my mom got upset... my mom has a temper to rival Maureen's."

"Oh." Roger said remembering said argument.

"I'm going to go check on Maureen." Mimi said touching Joanne's arm as she walked by the lawyer. Mimi pushed the door open which led to the girls' room and smiled when she saw Maureen eyeing herself in the mirror. "You look beautiful."

Maureen turned when she heard Mimi's voice. "Are you sure? I can't find the right dress, they're all too... revealing." She then gestured to the one she was wearing. "I bought this one when we were engaged before. I was going to wear it for the little commitment ceremony we had planned but it doesn't feel like me, it looks like something one of the girls Joanne grew up with would have worn to their debutante ball. I've never even shown it to Joanne. "

"Maybe you should go and show her then." Mimi said, offering a small smile. "I bet she'll like it." She was smirking now.

"Fine!" Maureen said, pouting, slowly making her way in to the living room.

When Joanne saw her she stopped pacing, her eyes transfixed. Maureen was wearing a long dark red dress that fell in a soft expensive looking fabric down to just above her ankles. It fitted perfectly, tight in all the right places and loose in others. The diva looked beautiful, her hair was pulled up into messily a clip and a few loose strands fell around her face.

Roger smirked and nudged Joanne with his elbow. "Earth to Joanne!"

Joanne smiled. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you!" Maureen smiled, embarrassed. Maureen Johnson was _never_ embarrassed!

Maureen cleared her throat and Roger took the hint, "You look gorgeous too Meems."

"You look amazing!" Maureen smiled taking in Joanne's black knee length dress. "I can't believe you're dress is shorter than mine!"

"It's even shorter than mine." Mimi chuckled.

"It is okay isn't it?" Joanne asked nervously. "I mean it's only the dinner but..."

"You look fantastic!" Roger said surprising everyone, he blushed when everyone looked at him. "I've never seen you wearing a dress before, you look goooood!"

"Roger look at _me_." Mimi said pouting.

"Yeah, look at Mimi!" Maureen said pouting and draping an arm protectively around Joanne's waist.

"Is Maureen Johnson jealous?" Roger asked teasingly.

"So what if I am?" Maureen smirked.

An hour and a half later the two couples walked into the dining room of the Jefferson home along with Mark and Collins and sat along one side of the eight person table. Roger took the first seat, Mimi sat next to him, Maureen next to her and then Joanne next to Maureen. Across from the bohemians sat Mr. & Mrs. Johnson and Mr. & Mrs. Jefferson. Mark and Collins took the heads of the table. Neither Roger was not in contact with his parents and Mimi's had died when she was 15 so the only parents present were Maureen & Joanne's.

"This is so exciting!" Joanne's mother smiled. "Our children our getting married tomorrow, they're all growing up!"

"We grew up a long time ago mom." Joanne laughed.

"I know but you're getting married!" she beamed, "I never thought I'd see the day..." Joanne's mother then went on to tell the tantrum story much to Joanne's displeasure and Maureen's delight.

"I don't think it was the wedding part that Joanne protested about." Roger laughed; Mimi kicked him under the table.

"Yes, well I think that is evident to us all." Maureen's mother said cruelly.

"Mom!" Maureen hissed.

"Oh come on Maureen, I don't know why everyone is keeping up this pretence! You are not getting married tomorrow!" Maureen's mother had crossed the unspoken line.

"Yes I am and if you can't see that then you are even more bigoted than I thought!" Maureen said her voice raised.

Maureen's mom rolled her eyes, "Mark, dear, can't you talk any sense into her?"

"Mark helped us mom, he found us a priest!" Maureen was standing now. "He's not on your side! He's not the good boy you think he is and Joanne isn't the monster you make her out to be!"

"Don't be too sure." Mrs. Johnson scoffed.

"I think you should leave." Joanne's dad said calmly then looking at Maureen he said. "Would you like them to stay or go honey?"

"Go" she whispered clutching onto Joanne's hand.

"You heard your daughter." Joanne's dad said getting up. "It's time you left." Maureen's parents stood up and walked out the door.

Maureen's mother turned as she left, looking Maureen in the eye. "We will not be attending tomorrow." She said simply, and then she was gone.

Joanne's mother reached across the table and patted Maureen & Joanne's joined hands. "Maureen, why don't you and Roger stay here as well tonight?" Maureen and Roger had planned to spend the night at Maureen's parents, mostly because Mimi really didn't want to see Roger in the morning before the wedding.

"But I can't see him before the wedding! And Joanne and Maureen can't see each other" Mimi said.

"How about me and Roger make our way to the cabin tonight?" Joanne said. "It's only an hour away."

"That's fine with me." Roger said, "Mimi?"

"I guess." Mimi nodded. "Maureen?"

"Are you sure you want to drive there in the dark, Pookie?" Maureen asked slightly worried. "It's not exactly just off a freeway. It's all tiny roads."

"I'll be fine." Joanne reassured.

"But what if something happens, Jo please just stay here."

"She's right honey." Mr. Jefferson said. "Plus there's always the guest house."

"Please stay there, Jo." Maureen pleaded.

"I agree." Said Mimi. "I don't really want you guys driving there in the dark. We'll just have to be careful."

"I guess that we could stay there but I thought there was no electricity or heat in there yet." Joanne sighed, she hated the cold.

"From what Maureen tells me you're all used to that kind of thing." Mrs. Jefferson smiled uneasily, she didn't like that her daughter lived in such a poverty stricken area.

Joanne shot Maureen a look, she had told her not to tell her mother about things like that. She knew it was just her pride but she didn't want her parents to think that she couldn't cope by herself.

Noticing the tension between the two girls Mimi cut in "That sounds great, right Roger!"

Roger muttered something about the cold but then noticing the look he was getting from Mimi smiled and nodded.

"That's settled then!" Mr. Jefferson said. "Are we ready to eat?" everyone nodded and a butler came in and began to serve everyone their meals. Mimi squealed silently and grabbed onto Maureen's arm, whispering in her ear, "They have a butler! How rich are they?"

"Very." Maureen whispered back.

Soon there were plates in front of everyone. "It's peppercorn steak." Mrs. Johnson said smiling at how the bohemians were looking at the food: confused. "Although Jo's, Maureen's and Yours Collins are vegetarian steak substitutions."

"I love your parents!" Collins said to Joanne.

"I know right!" Maureen smiled nodding enthusiastically.

"This is so good!" Roger said. Mimi was too busy eating to say anything but she was obviously enjoying herself.

"What's wrong mom?" Joanne asked noticing the tears in her mother's eyes.

"It's just... I'm so happy for you! All of you. It's quite the family you've got yourself here Joanne." She was smiling but clearly emotional. She looked to Maureen. "Maureen, I'm so happy that you're joining our family. You make Joanne so happy!"

"Thanks Mrs. Jefferson!" Maureen smiled, embarrassed for the second time that day.

"You don't have to call me that." Joanne's mom smiled. "Please feel free to call me mom; you will be my daughter-in-law from tomorrow."

Maureen looked at Joanne unsurely. When Joanne smiled sweetly at her she said, "Okay, thanks mom." Maureen smiled when she felt Joanne squeeze her hand and nudge her playfully with her knee.

Later that night Mimi was lying awake in bed. She was in one of several guest bedrooms which she was sharing with Maureen. They their own beds (Roger had insisted) but they had pushed them together so they could talk and watch a movie on the TV that had been wheeled in by the butler. Mimi had bounced up and down on the bed when she has seen the room. Now though at 3am she was lying restless and completely awake.

"Mo." She whispered hoping that the diva was awake. When she got no answer she shook the other brunette softly.

"Go to sleep Mimi." Maureen murmured.

"Please Mo, I can't sleep." Mimi pleaded.

Maureen sighed and rolled over to face the younger woman. "You nervous?" she asked figuring that was what was wrong with Mimi.

"Very." Mimi revealed. "You?"

"Nope" Maureen smiled "What's there to be nervous about? I love Joanne more than life. If anything I'm excited."

"Really?" Mimi asked, "But what if you can't go through with it, what if I can't or Roger or Joanne?"

"Everything will be fine." Maureen soothed. "It'll be the happiest day of your life, what's there to worry about that?"

"You're right." Mimi said sighing.

"I always am!" Maureen smirked. "Now go to sleep." She turned over again.

The rest of the house was asleep except for Joanne who was lying awake in her old room. She felt weird sleeping without Maureen. It wasn't that she was nervous about the wedding and she wasn't nervous about sleeping alone. She was an adult after all. However, when she looked at the clock again and a period of time that had felt like an hour had actually only inhabited 10 minutes she decided to go and find Maureen.

She crept through the halls of her childhood home to the room that she knew Maureen and Mimi were staying in. When she opened the door she found Mimi sat up in bed next to a sleeping Maureen. "Can't sleep?" Joanne mouthed.

Mimi shook her head in the negative. "You?" she whispered.

Joanne shook her head and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the pushed together beds and slipped into Maureen's side. Maureen stirred, snuggled up to Joanne but stayed asleep. Joanne was about to try to reassure Mimi when the door opened again. Collins smiled when he saw Joanne.

"Naughty girl!" he laughed, the sound waking Maureen up.

"Pookie?" Maureen said still groggy with sleep and not opening her eyes.

"How did you know it was her?"Mimi asked, smiling.

"She always smells of coconut butter." Maureen answered sitting up and trying to get her sleepy eyes to focus on Collins. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"Angel." Collins said quietly. Mimi lifted up the covers on her side of the bed and motioned for Collins to get in. "I think it's full enough." he laughed. "Roger would have kittens is he ever saw this."

At that moment in time Joanne was sitting up in the bed with Maureen's head resting on her chest. The diva was half sitting up making her smaller than Mimi who was sat on the other side of Maureen.

"Come on Collins." Mimi said patting the bed again.

"Then maybe we can all get some sleep." Maureen yawned.

Collins smiled and got into the bed. Once he was lying down Mimi snuggled up to him. "I was thinking about her too." She whispered. Collins smiled.

Maureen lay down tugging Joanne with her so she could use her as a pillow. Joanne smiled as Maureen made a contented sound and lay half on her fiancée.

It was 4:30am when they all fell asleep, finally at ease.


	10. We're Okay

**Title:** "Guardian Angel"

**Chapter:** 10/?  
**Word Count:** 1,933  
**Rating:** PG-13 so far  
**Pairing:** Maureen/Joanne, Mimi/Roger, Angel/Collins, Mark  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship /Humour

**Warnings:** It's RENT if stuff like this bothered you wouldn't be reading Rent fanfic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT, or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Jonathan Larson.

When Maureen Johnson woke that day for the last time under the Johnson name she found that she was alone. At some point between her falling asleep and waking up the bed had been emptied. She had drifted into dreamland in the company of her two best friends (Collins & Mimi) and her love and so was extremely disappointed to find out that she was by herself.

"Hey sleepy." Called Mimi's voice softly from the corner of the room where she was curled up in a very feline manor upon an antique chair.

"Where's Joanne?" Maureen asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Collins kidnapped her." Mimi smirked. "It turns out that the anarchist is a traditionalist when it comes to weddings. He didn't want you two to lay eyes on each other this morning."

"So what are we confined to this room?" Maureen asked slightly grumpily as she padded into the on suite.

"Yep." Mimi smiled, rising to answer the knock to the door.

"Good morning sweetie, how are you and Maureen this morning?" Mrs. Jefferson asked, walking in with a tray of toast and croissants.

"Good thanks." Mimi smiled wondering if Joanne's mother knew that her daughter had only vacated the room about ten minutes ago.

"What time did Joanne leave?" Mrs. Jefferson asked with an almost Maureen like smirk on her face.

"Errrm... I... She..." Mimi stuttered.

"I was asleep when she left." Maureen said walking back into the room. "Apparently she's been kidnapped by Collins."

Mimi blushed profusely as Mrs. Jefferson eyed her current outfit. The dancer was currently clad in a tight Led Zeppelin t-shirt Angel had given her after discovering the dancer's unlikely passion for the band and a pair or lacy black panties. Mimi Marquez had never once been self-conscious about her attire and given her career path this was a very good thing. Now, however, she was more embarrassed than she had ever been in her entire life. She was half naked in front of Joanne's Mother.

"Well wherever she is I hope she is up because her grandmother wants to see her before the wedding for some unknown reason." Mrs. Jefferson sighed, smiled at the two girls and walking back 

towards the door. "The hair dresser will be here in half an hour so I suggest that you two take quick showers and head across the hall to the dressing room."

When she was gone Maureen ran for the bathroom hoping to get to the shower before Mimi. Mimi laughed and rolled her eyes as the diva squealed.

"There are two showers!" the drama queen cried, eyes wide with excitement.

"It is a double room." Mimi laughed, charmed by Maureen's childlike excitement. "And Joanne's folks are like... royalty rich." She never got an answer as the sound of falling water reached her ears before she could even finish her sentence.

Down the hall (which was very long and took 10 minutes to walk from end to end) Joanne sat on the end of her childhood bed starring at the light cream dress which hung from the doorframe of her on suite. The lawyer was allowing herself to dream of what it would be like to walk down the aisle on her father's arm and wait for Maureen to join her. She was roused from her thoughts when there was a knock to her door.

"Come in." She called, not moving from the bed.

"How's my little angel doing?" a familiar voice asked from the now open door.

"Granma?" Joanne whispered jumping up from the bed to help her grandma over to a chair. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother phoned to tell me that you were getting married to a girl named Maureen and that I should get over my, oh how did my delightful daughter-in-law put it... 'Bigoted, dried up ideas on life and come and see my only grand-child on the happiest day of her life'." Joanne's grandmother said. "So here I am. When do I get to meet this Maureen?"

Joanne was speechless, she hadn't been acknowledged by her grandmother for 9 years. The senior Mrs. Jefferson was a devout conservative catholic and so had refused to recognize her granddaughter's existence since her teens. "She's getting ready but I'm sure that you will see her after the wedding."

"I think that I shall take the car with her to the cabin." Joanne's grandmother said rising from her chair and walking towards the door. "The dress is lovely angel." Then she was gone, leaving Joanne in a state of shock. She couldn't believe that her grandmother had turned up let alone that she had requested to meet Maureen. Then her stomach sank. Maureen better behave!

After giving her grandmother a few minutes to vacate the hall Joanne crossed the hall and knocked on knocked on the door to the room shared by Collins, Mark and Roger. "Hey boys." She greeted after walking through the door opened for her by Mark. "You guy's ready?"

"Yeah." They all chorused dressed in their suits.

"Good because according to my farther we're leaving in about ten minutes."

"No offense Jo but is that what you're wearing? Mark asked.

"No, I'll change when we get to the cabin." Sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically at Mark's stuoid question.

"Whoa Jo that's an eye roll straight from Maureen library of dramatic expressions." Collins laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just a little tense." Joanne apologised rubbing her temples. "My grandmother's here."

"So?" Roger asked.

"So... she disowned me at the age of 17 and now has decided to come to the wedding and meet Maureen. She's president of the Republican Women's Crocheting Society and she's about to meet Miss. Bohemian Drama Queen a woman who spends her time on stage protesting against people like my grandmother." Joanne ranted.

"Calm down, it'll be fine." Collin's soothed. "Mimi won't let Maureen be too far left of centre."

"I hope so..." Joanne sighed. "I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

"We'll be there," Roger smiled humourlessly. "if I can stop shaking long enough to make it down the stairs."

"Nervous?"Joanne asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Roger frowned.

"Because you look like you're about to faint." Mark laughed.

"Yeah well I don't see you in a tux about to get married." Roger muttered irritably.

"See you in a few Jo." Collins smiled, walking Joanne to the door. "As soon as I can get Mr & Mrs Broody over there to stop sniping at each other."

"Good luck!" Joanne smirked going to her room to retrieve her dress.

Back down the hall with the girls Maureen stood watching Mimi have her hair cut to just below her shoulders.

"Lookin' good." Maureen smirked.

"Do you think?" Mimi asked nervously.

"Definitely!" Maureen beamed "Roger won't be able to keep his hands off of you!"

"Hopefully he'll make it through the service!" Mimi giggled.

"What about me?" Maureen said twirling as Mimi watched her in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous." Mimi smiled. Maureen's hair was in a fishtail at the back of her head. "I don't think I've ever seen your hair look so neat!"

"And me yours." Maureen smiled watching as the hairdresser curled Mimi's hair into neat ringlets. "Are we getting changed here or at the cabin?" Maureen asked Mrs. Jefferson who was sat in the corner of the room watching the interaction between the two girls.

"At the cabin, the dresses will crease in the car." Mrs. Jefferson said, then she sighed saying "There will be someone else in the car with us."

"Who?" Maureen asked curiously.

"Joanne's grandmother." Mrs. Johnson said hoping that Maureen hadn't heard about the old woman and would refuse to get in a car with her. Maureen and Joanne's grandmother were the complete antithesis of each other.

"What?" Maureen chocked turning round to face Mrs. Jefferson. "The one who disowned her and told her that she was going to go to hell?!" Her voice rising.

"Maureen." Mimi said softly yet definitely, warning the diva not to explode in front of her fiancée's mother.

"What does she want?" Maureen asked calmly although there was still fire in her eyes.

"To reconcile I think, I hope. Joanne is her only grandchild and I don't think she wants to miss her wedding." Mrs. Jefferson sounded unconvinced. "She did say that at least the family name would be continued even if it was being double barrelled."

"Ah..." said Maureen. "I was going to talk to everyone about that. It's not going to be Jefferson-Johnson. I just want it to be Jefferson."

"Why?" asked Mimi finally able to get up from the chair.

"If my parents won't acknowledge the wedding then I don't want to be part of that family. I want to be part of yours." Maureen said to Mrs. Jefferson.

"Oh honey!" Mrs. Jefferson said getting up and wrapping her arms around Maureen. "I'm so glad that you're going to be part of our family!"

Maureen who was slightly taken aback looked at Mimi for help as Mrs. Jefferson squeezed her tighter. When Maureen looked at Mimi she found that the dancer looked a little upset. "What's wrong?" she asked pulling away from Mrs. Jefferson and walking to Mimi.

"Family and my lack of one." Mimi said quietly.

"You have a family!" Maureen beamed. "You're a bohemian, girl! We're all your family: Roger, Mark, Collins, Joanne and me."

"I know and I love you guys but just seeing you with your new family and thinking about the lifetime you and Joanne have to start your own and I get reminded that Roger and I will never have that. We probably won't live that long." Mimi had tears in her eyes.

"Shhh." Maureen soothed "You'll make your makeup run."

Mimi let out a small laugh.

"No day but today, right?" Maureen smiled.

"No day but today." Mimi agreed.

An hour later Mrs. Jefferson, Mimi, Maureen and Joanne's Grandmother were packed into the car driving up to the cabin. So far no words had been spoken and Maureen was getting more and more agitated. Finally, the senior Mrs. Jefferson broke the silence. "So which of you is Maureen?"

"That'd be me." Maureen said with a cocky smile. Mimi elbowed her when she saw the look on her friends face.

"What do you do Maureen?" Joanne's grandmother asked.

_Oh, shit! _Thought Maureen, and then answered. "I'm a performance artist."

Joanne's grandmother wrinkled her nose. "What's that?"

"Errrm... I protest against breaches of civil rights on stage using a mixture of singing other things..." Maureen replied lamely.

"Oh." Said Joanne's grandmother, there was a pause and then she continued, "Where did you go to college?"

"NYU" Maureen answered nervously.

"Oh." Again was the response she got. Ten minutes later the silence was broken again. "Do you love my granddaughter?"

"Yes."Came Maureen's simple reply.

"That's good enough for me." Joanne's grandmother replied. The rest of the journey was driven in silence.

**A/N: I **_**promise**_** that the weddings will be next chapter, thanks for hanging on! Please review and feel free to offer advice on how to improve it! Thanks to GorgeousSmile and broadwaybaby4205 for sticking with this! I know that this chapter is kinda humour free but i just wasn't in the mood sorry...**


	11. Wedding Bells

**Title:** "Guardian Angel"

**Chapter:** 11/?  
**Word Count:** 1,984  
**Rating:** PG-13 so far  
**Pairing:** Maureen/Joanne, Mimi/Roger, Angel/Collins, Mark  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship /Humour

**Warnings:** It's RENT if stuff like this bothered you wouldn't be reading Rent fanfic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT, or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Jonathan Larson.

**A/N- the middle of a church, between the pews, is not actually called the aisle it's called the central walkway, the aisles are on the outside of the pews but most people think it is so let's call it that for the purpose of this fic.**

**A/N 2 – Thanks for the two of you consistently reviewing! And for the rest of you remember more reviews means more chapters and a possible sequel! **

The cabin by the lake was perfect. Well, perfect as far as Mimi was concerned. It was in a medium clearing bordered by tall evergreen trees on three sides and a lake on the front side. The grass that led from the cabin faded into sand then the lapping waters of the lake. A small sandy road wound from the front of the cabin to the main road that lead back to the suburb in which the Jefferson's lived. White pews had been placed on either side of a white aisle which led to a double arch. White flowers decorated the scene, finished off with white ribbons and bows.

"It's a little..." Maureen began looking out the cabin window down to the lake where family and friends were gathering in the pews.

"You think it's too much." Mimi sighed joining Maureen at the window.

"No it's just... I don't think that it's what Joanne and I would have done." When Mimi sighed again Maureen quickly added. "It's better." That seemed to satisfy the dancer so Maureen made a mental note not to mention it again. She then walked away from the window and stood in front of the full length mirror that had been placed in the room. Both girls were now dressed in their wedding dresses, awaiting further instructions from Joanne's mother. It was easy to see where Joanne had gotten her control freak streak from.

"Nervous?" Mimi asked watching as Maureen pulled at her dress trying to make it look perfect.

"Fuck yes!" Maureen breathed.

"What happened to 'there's nothing to be nervous about'?" Mimi smirked.

"I put on the dress." Maureen said still looking into the mirror.

"And it made it real." Mimi guessed.

"Yeah." Maureen answered.

"So, now it's real are you still ready for this?" Mimi asked concerned.

"No." Maureen whispered.

Mimi's heart sank; she didn't think she could take it if Maureen ran. Joanne would be broken.

Before Mimi could think of anything to say to Maureen spotted something white from outside reflected in the mirror. She walked, slowly, to the window and stopped breathing when she saw what had caught her eye in the mirror. Joanne was stood by the lake, away from the wedding guests, gazing out at the water. She was wearing the most beautiful dress Maureen had ever seen. "She looks like a Goddess!" Maureen breathed.

Mimi smiled, Maureen wasn't far wrong and the look in the diva's eyes told her that Maureen was ready. "Ready now?" she asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Maureen whispered.

"Maybe it's not bad luck after all." Mimi smiled leaning her head on Maureen's shoulder. "Seeing each other before the wedding."

"I guess not." Maureen smiled back.

Joanne was stood on the shore of the lake, holding her shoes in her hands. The lake water was lapping at the lawyer's bare feet, calming her nerves.

"And here I thought Maureen would be the one looking for escape by water." Mark said jokingly walking to meet Joanne.

"You don't have your camera with you do you?" Joanne asked, not turning around.

"It's not on, but I will film the weddings." Mark answered.

"Have you seen Maureen?" Joanne sounded distant.

"No but we both know she'll be looking gorgeous." Mark laughed, stopping quickly when he noticed that Joanne was barely paying attention.

"Do you think she'll go through with it?" She asked.

"I don't know." Mark answered honestly.

Joanne smiled, seemingly out her trance. "My mom's setting you up with the next door neighbour's daughter." Mark smiled uneasily, Joanne catching his uneasiness continued, "She's completely straight so you don't have to worry." She was smirking knowing that what she had said was a little cruel.

"That's no guarantee. Plus she probably won't like me anyway." Mark muttered.

"You'll never find out if you don't ask." Joanne said lightening her voice, feeling a little guilty for being cruel. "Don't do it from behind your camera though, girls don't like distant workaholics."

"Really?" Mark said his tone making it plain that he was accusing Joanne of the same thing.

"I am not distant!" she protested as Mark smirked playfully.

"So you admit you're a workaholic!" he shot back, still smirking.

"Now now children! Don't fight!" Collins called, laughing as he joined them by the lake.

"Mark's just sore because he didn't get his own way!" Roger laughed running up behind Collins. "We better get going it starts in 10 minutes."

"Ready?" Collins asked Joanne who had gone back to starring at the lake.

"Just about." She turned around. "What about you Roger?"

"As long as Mimi walks down that aisle I'll be fine." He said.

Ten minutes later the music started to play. Roger stood alone in front of the one of the arches wishing that he had some company. He watched as Joanne appeared at the other end of the aisle being escorted by her farther. She walked down the aisle and stood in front of the other arch. Once Joanne was situated in her place Collins appeared with Mimi on one arm and Maureen on the other. Both Roger and Joanne stared, speechless. Neither could take their eyes off of their respective fiancée. Roger stared at Mimi; she looked amazing. Her dress consisted of a corset top and a long simple white-cream skirt. Both corset and skirt were finished with small flowers; it fit Mimi perfectly. The corset showed off her perfectly shaped body whilst the flowers showed her girlish femininity. Maureen's dress was surprisingly simpler. It was a halter neck with the fabric wrapped tightly around her upper body to accentuate her curves and a simple skirt which fell to her ankles. The dresses were strikingly different but each was as beautiful as the other.

Joanne's dress was more similar to Mimi's than Maureen's as the top half was also partially corseted. Joanne's back could be seen down to her waist where the two sides of materials joined at a point and flowed down to her skirt. The gap through which her back could be seen was about 5 inches wide at the top, slowly tapering to her skirt. The two sides of the material were laced across the gap with a ribbon which was tied at the skirt. The front of her dress was decidedly elegant and finished, like Maureen's, at her ankles.

When Maureen and Mimi reached the arches they separated from Collins, each walking to the arch occupied by their partner.

45 minutes later brides were kissed and bouquets were thrown (both of which were caught by Mark who seemed suddenly eager). The guests and newlyweds made their way into the cabin where, much to the newlywed's surprise, a truly bohemian party had been set up by Joanne's parents.

"Where are Maureen and Joanne?" Collins asked scanning the room.

"I think they went to get changed." Mimi informed grabbing her husband's hand to get his attention. "I'm going to go get changed too, where's our room?"

"Up the stairs, third on the right." Roger answered grabbing a beer from Mark.

"This place is like a castle!" Mark said looking around the huge room they were in.

"Did any of you guys know that Joanne's folks were so rich?" Collins asked downing his beer.

"Not a clue!" Mark laughed as he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with a beautiful blonde. "Umm... Hi!" He said nervously.

"Hi!" she smiled. "I'm Ria."

"I... I... I'm Mark" He stuttered.

She smiled mischievously. "I know."

Maureen and Joanne entered their room in silence. They hadn't spoken a word to each other asides from their wedding vows all day. It wasn't that they were in one of their 'I'm not speaking to you' arguments; they just didn't know what to say. Finally Joanne broke the silence.

"You look beautiful." She whispered standing close to Maureen.

Maureen smiled dreamily. "I saw you before the wedding." She confessed. "By the lake. Do you want to know what I said to Mimi when I saw you?" Maureen's voice like Joanne's was in a whisper.

"What?" Joanne asked placing her arms around Maureen's neck.

"That you looked like a Goddess." Maureen whispered kissing Joanne softly.

"I love you." Joanne breathed.

"I love you too." Maureen smiled. "My beautiful wife." She was smirking now. "Sounds good doesn't it?"

"Really, really good." Joanne smiled back.

"Do you know what sounds even better?" Maureen asked, Joanne shook her head. "Maureen Jefferson."

Joanne stopped smiling. "What happened to Johnson? I was kind of looking forward to sharing your name."

"I'm not that girl anymore."Maureen sighed. "I'm your girl." She wrapped her arms around Joanne's waist. "I want to be part of your family, I want people to know from hearing my name that I'm yours and you're mine, I want have a family with you that have that name." She sighed again. "I want to be Maureen Jefferson."

Joanne could barely believe what she had heard. The Maureen of a few months ago would never have said those words. Whatever Angel had said to the diva had changed her or maybe it just made her let out what was already there. Joanne had, after all, seen this side of Maureen before Angel's death. One of her favourite moments with Maureen before Angel left them was the night of Maureen's protest against Benny. They were at the Life Café and the gang had just finished a performance celebrating and flaunting their bohemian lives. They were all stood on top of a table sharing intimate moments with each other, Maureen was in her element and she was happier than Joanne had ever seen her. Maureen had kissed Joanne full of joy and then pulled back and told her 

that she loved her. She had done it without thinking about it and that's what had made it perfect, she had needed no prompting, it was completely natural.

"What did you say about a family?" Joanne asked nervously feeling her blood run cold and hot at the same time, had she really just heard Maureen say that?

Maureen blushed. "I've never really thought about it before but it just seems so natural with you."

"I always wanted kids." Joanne admitted pulling away from Maureen and sitting on the bed (a feat made considerably harder by her inexperience at sitting down it dresses). "But I never thought you would and somehow that was okay. You were enough for me, you always will be."

Maureen didn't know what to say. She hadn't really thought about what she was saying when she mentioned a family but now they were talking about it she couldn't get the image of a little girl with caramel skin and a button nose out of her mind. "I want this." Was all she managed to say.

Joanne smiled. "Me too."

On their way back downstairs the couple bumped into Mimi who was now dressed in a short plaid skirt and a white halter top.

"Feel better out of that dress?" Maureen asked smirking. "There was a little too much of for your tastes, huh?"

"Ha ha!" Mimi retorted knowing Maureen was right. "At least I'm not wearing leather pants!" she gestured to Maureen's pants. Maureen smiled. "What no comeback?" Mimi smirked.

"Nope." Maureen grinned.

"Someone's on cloud nine." Mimi smiled eyeing the diva's expression.

"Yep." Maureen smiled.

"Is that all you can say now you're a housewife? Yes and no?" Mimi teased.

Maureen frowned. "Pookie?" she whined.

"You're not a housewife." Joanne comforted laughing.

Maureen stuck her tongue out at Mimi. _Some things will never change! _Thought Joanne._ I'm glad her playful side is one of them._

The three started walking down the stairs when Joanne sighed blissfully. "I am so happy to be back in pants! Stairs are so much easier."

All three of them were laughing as they rejoined the party.


	12. Angel Helped Us Believe in Love

**Title:** "Guardian Angel"

**Chapter:** 12/?  
**Word Count:** 1,889  
**Rating:** PG-13 so far  
**Pairing:** Maureen/Joanne, Mimi/Roger, Angel/Collins, Mark  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship /Humour

**Warnings:** It's RENT if stuff like this bothered you wouldn't be reading Rent fanfic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT, or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Jonathan Larson.

It was 12:00 the day after the weddings and all six bohos were gathered in JFK Airport waiting in the check-in line. Mr. & Mrs. Jefferson had surprised the bohemians with a honeymoon for 6 to Barbados.

"I can't believe we're going to the Caribbean!" Mimi squealed for the fifth time in half an hour.

"Yes we know you can't." Maureen moaned sitting on the luggage trolley that Joanne was pushing.

"What's up with you?" Collins asked, playfully kicking the trolley Maureen was now falling asleep on.

"Ouch!" Joanne protested as the trolley jerked back into her ribs.

"Sorry Jo." Collins said. "Well come on Maureen _Jefferson _why so moody?"

"Didn't sleep." The diva muttered leaning back on the luggage and playing with Joanne's hand which was hanging over the trolley's handle as they stood in the line.

"Me neither." Roger smirked. "But since when has that been a bad thing!"

"Since I have no energy left to breathe!" Maureen whined.

"Awww poor Maureen spent all night having sex and now she's off to Barbados. It's such a hard life!" Mimi mocked from her space on the trolley that Mark was pushing.

"I didn't sleep at _all. _Not even after, all I could do was think!" Maureen muttered.

"Oh my god, did the Wizard of Oz give you a brain!" Roger teased.

Maureen shot up, "I would never take anything from that bastard!" she shouted causing everyone within a 30ft radius to stop and stare at her.

"Whoa overreaction." Collins laughed his eyes wide at Maureen's outburst.

"Don't ever mention the W-I-Z-A-R-D again." Joanne warned, "Maureen gets all upset if we watch that movie saying that the wizard is evil and that the wicked witch of the west is just misunderstood."

"Okaaaaay." Mimi said slightly scared by Maureen's outburst.

"What were you thinking about?" Joanne asked moving to sit down next to Maureen in the trolley.

"What we talked about last night." Maureen said resting her head on Joanne's shoulder. "The logistics of it all."

"It'll be fine, it'll work, we'll make it work." Joanne soothed.

Collins smiled as Maureen stared to drift off to sleep and pushed the two girl's trolley with them on it when the line started to move again.

By the time the plane was boarded Maureen had completely woken up and was now bouncing off of the walls.

"I can't believe I'm on an actual plane!" She giggled.

Maureen was, as you would expect, sitting in the window seat next to Joanne. Mimi was sitting directly behind Maureen and was just as excited as the diva because she too had never been on a plane before. In fact Joanne and Collins were the only ones who had flown by plane before. As the plane started to roll along the runway Maureen's excitement seem to build with the increasing speed. That is until the plane started to leave the ground. At this point Maureen yelped and closed her eyes tightly, grabbing onto Joanne's hand.

"Make it stop, I don't like it!" she said into Joanne's neck.

Mimi on the other hand loved the sensation and was peering out if the window with all of the wonder and awe of a small child.

"It's getting so small!" Mimi enthused. "Roger come look!"

"I'm good here." Roger muttered hid knuckles white as he grabbed onto both of his armrests. "I feel like I'm about to turn inside-out."

Collins leaned forward and passed Roger a sick bag that the rocker gladly took.

"Me siento como un pájaro!" Mimi squealed.

"What did she say?" Maureen asked sitting up a little as the plane levelled off.

"She said that she feels like a bird." Joanne answered.

"Oh Dios mío!" Mimi cheered. "I didn't know that you could speak Spanish!"

"Spanish, French, Russian and a bit of Greek and Latin." Joanne filled in.

"Whoa Mo your wife is like super smart!" Collins laughed.

"And don't any of you forget it!" Maureen smirked.

"Wait..." Mimi said tearing her attention away from the window. "Does that mean that you understood when me and Angel used to speak Spanish?"

"Yep." Joanne smirked.

"Oh shit." Mimi muttered causing everyone to laugh.

When they arrived at the hotel they got their keys and separated to find their rooms. Roger and Mimi were the first to find their room which turned out not to be a room but an apartment. Mimi, who had only ever stayed in small motel rooms before couldn't believe the size of the apartment. She scurried around the room as Roger stood and smiled as he watched her.

"Someone's excitable today." Roger mused as he watched his new wife run around the apartment.

"Well I have a reason to be excited we're in the Caribbean and we just got married do you have any idea how remote I thought the possibility of me living long enough to get married was?" Mimi stopped in front of her husband. "We better get unpacked, we're meeting everyone for dinner in an hour and I want to have a shower before we go."

"You want to unpack first or have a shower first?" Roger asked hoping it was the latter.

"Shower." Mimi said nodding decisively.

"I'll unpack then." Roger said trying to sound cheerful.

"Or..." Mimi began, walking towards the bathroom. "We could do that later." She smirked.

"We _could_ do that later." Roger nodded not quite catching on to what Mimi was hinting at.

"Roger maybe you could use a shower too." Mimi continued hoping that he would catch on this time.

"I guess." He muttered wondering whether he needed to take a wash.

"Roger I'm using 'shower' as an innuendo although I'm pretty sure that there will be water involved." Mimi was practically spelling it out to Roger now and if he didn't get she really was just going to take a shower. Roger smiled and chased Mimi into the bathroom. _Finally!_ Mimi though.

When they got to dinner (15 minutes late) everyone else was already there and Maureen had, apparently, already started causing trouble. The other guests at the resort were apparently not used to bohemians.

"You had sex!" Maureen said pointing to Mimi and roger as they walked into the restraint.

"Shock horror we are on our honeymoon!" Roger roller his eyes sitting at the table.

"I know but..." Maureen trailed off "Joanne said that we couldn't be late for dinner, it's not fair!" she was pouting now.

"Puta!"Mimi laughed under her breath.

"What did she say?" Maureen pleaded. Joanne whispered the translation in her ear. "Hey!" she objected.

"I was joking chica!" Mimi laughed "Mostly."

"Fine you're forgiven." Maureen muttered trying to conceal her smile.

"Let's eat!" Collins said opening his menu.

After a few minutes of starring at the menu Joanne spoke. "Is anyone else noticing a slight problem here?"

"Meat, meat and more meat." Collins nodded.

"They have a salad." Mark offered helpfully.

Maureen peered over to the salad bar. "It looks like it's been sitting there all day."

"I found a pizza!" Collins grinned.

Joanne looked to the place on the menu that Collin's was pointing to. "Portobello mushrooms and Mascarpone." She read off the menu . "It actually sounds pretty nice."

"It's got to be nicer than that salad over there anyway." Maureen said closing her menu. "I guess I'll have the pizza."

"Me too." Joanne said closing her menu. "It's cheaper if we get one to share."

"Sounds good!" Maureen said smiling at Joanne.

"Pizza for me as well." Collins said. "Not that I really have a choice."

"I'm going to have... the steak!" Roger smiled. "Rare."

"Eww!" Maureen muttered pulling a face.

"I'm going to have the chicken." Mimi smiled. "This place is so fancy!"

After they had ordered Maureen muttered something about doing a protest for vegetarian's rights. To which Joanne dutifully murmured something back.

"I agree Maureen it's disgusting." Mark said indignantly.

"Let it go man." Collins whispered to him.

Maureen hadn't been listening anyway; she was distracted by a large ice cream on a nearby table. "I want one of those afterwards!"

"Sure thing Honeybear." Joanne smiled as Maureen continued to stare at the dessert.

"So what's on the schedule for tomorrow?" Mark asked as their orders came.

"There's a boat trip to a smaller island where you can swim with dolphins or we can go trekking in the 'jungle' on horseback."Joanne said retrieving a couple of brochures from her pocket. She was a little sceptical about the so called jungle but she didn't really have a preference for what they did the next day as long as she got to be with Maureen.

"I can't decide." Maureen pouted. "I want to do both."

"Don't you always."Collins smirked. Maureen stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can't decide either." Mimi said.

"Well there is another trek on Wednesday we could book onto that one." Roger said reading the leaflet that Joanne had handed him.

"Sounds like a plan." Joanne smiled, she liked plans.

"We have to be at the harbour at 9am tomorrow." Collins said reading the boat trip leaflet. "You sure you can get up that early Mo."

"For dolphins I can." She smiled.

"That's settled then, why don't we meet in the reception at 8:30 tomorrow morning?" Joanne suggested retrieving her leaflets and folding them neatly back into her pocket. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So who was that girl you were talking to at the wedding?" Roger asked Mark teasingly.

"You talked to an actual girl!" Maureen laughed joining in the teasing.

"Yes I did." Mark said proudly. "And I got her number."

"Ria?" Joanne asked. Mark nodded.

"I used to date a girl called Ria in high school." Roger said shuddering. "The name means bitter and she really was."

"Do you think it really means anything, name meanings?" Mimi asked.

"Well Maureen means bitter and she is anything but." Joanne smiled earning a kiss from Maureen.

"What about me? What does Mimi mean?"

"Actually Mimi is derived from the same Hebrew as Maureen so it means bitter too." Joanne said.

"How do you know about this?" Collins asked.

"She has a thing about names." Maureen filled in. "I bet she knows what all of your names mean."

After a little prompting Joanne divulged what she knew. "Roger means 'famous spear', Mark means 'from the god Mars'." Joanne did not look to happy about revealing that piece of information as Mark's face lit up and he puffed out his chest. "Thomas means 'twin' and mine means 'God is gracious'." She didn't seem too impressed with her own name meaning either. She then looked at Collins. "Angel, surprisingly enough, does not mean angel it means messenger."

"That fits." Maureen smiled.

"It does." Collins smiled, winking at Joanne in thanks. He loved the way everyone especially the girls still included Angel in everything. It helped him a lot.

"How about a toast?" Mimi suggested. "To Angel."

The rest of the night was spent toasting Angel and telling stories about her. That night Collins slept better than he had in a long time, he felt that Angel was with him more that he had recently.

"I guess you've been busy guiding our two couples too their happy ending." Collins whispered to his love that night while he lay in bed. "I'm glad you're back."

**A/N – I think that there will be a few more chapters in this story and then I'll start on the sequel which will pick up a few years after Guardian Angel leaves off. So please review that way i know that I'm doing something right.**


	13. Rent!

**Title:** "Guardian Angel"

**Chapter:** 13/?  
**Word Count:** 1,778  
**Rating:** PG-13 so far  
**Pairing:** Maureen/Joanne, Mimi/Roger, Angel/Collins, Mark  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship /Humour

**Warnings:** It's RENT if stuff like this bothered you wouldn't be reading Rent fanfic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT, or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Jonathan Larson.

Mimi stood on the boat that would take them to the smaller island watching her friends. Mark was fussing about complaining that the sun cream that Maureen had bought them wasn't strong enough and that he was going to burn. He was wearing the stupidest pair of swimming trunks that Mimi had ever seen; they were bright green with a yellow trim and went down to his knees. Collins was wearing a black tank top and black shorts (Apparently he had some issues with the sea). Roger was trying (unsuccessfully) to get Mark to calm down whilst wearing his new 'rock star' swimwear. Maureen was lounging on the sundeck of the boat in her black bikini having a harmless argument with Joanne over sun cream and the swimsuit that she had bought the lawyer. The swimsuit was a rather small white halter neck bikini that Joanne was less than pleased to be wearing as it left very little to the imagination and more than one of the other people on the boat trip was currently leering at her. Mimi's own bikini was blue and had skirt style bottoms, Angel had given it to her.

On her way to join her friends at the other side of the boat Mimi elbowed a particularly greasy looking man who was starring filthily at Joanne causing him to double over and spill his beer. She was smirking when she reached her friends causing Collins to ask what she was looking so happy about.

"Just fending off one of Jo's admirers!" She said smiling down at the lawyer who now had her head in a book.

"I told you it was too revealing Honeybear!" Joanne said sighing and reaching for a towel to cover herself up only to have it snatched away by Maureen and placed out of her reach. She huffed and lay back down.

"It looks great and anyway I kind of like the fact that so many people want you but can't have you." Maureen smirked, her eyes closed to shield them from the sun.

"I think that in her own way that was Maureen being sweet." Roger laughed, sitting on a lounge chair and pulling Mimi into his lap.

Joanne laughed. "I know."

"So when do we get to this island?" Collins asked. "I hate the ocean."

Joanne picked up her watch from her towel and looked at it. "In about half an hour."

Half an hour later they were stepping off the boat and onto the white sand of the island. Maureen was wearing stilettos and finding out that they didn't mix well with sand. She pouted until Joanne took off her sandals and gave them to her and continued the walk to the dolphins barefoot.

"If you treat her like a princess she'll act like one." Collins warned as Maureen skipped ahead, forcing herself in between Roger and Mimi so that she was centre of attention.

"I know." Said Joanne. "But I enjoy it. Well apart from right now because my feet are burning."

"Hot sand?" Collins guessed.

"Molten." Joanne smiled.

When they reached the dolphins Maureen and Mimi couldn't hold in their excitement.

"They're so beautiful!" Mimi said clinging to Maureen's arm. Their eyes followed as two of the dolphins jumped out of the water.

Whilst they were watching the dolphins a man dressed in the dolphin sanctuary's uniform came over and took the group inside. Once inside the group was split into groups of two. Luckily after being informed of the who the newlyweds were they got to stay together. Not so lucky, however, were Mark and Collins who were split up and made to pair up with some kids. Mark's kid was an 11 year old buy who looked like he could have been Mark when he was younger. This kid was very different to how Mark was, he was spoilt absolutely. During the session he threw 4 hissy fits and had to be removed from the water after half an hour. Mark was not happy. Collins however was paired with a delightful little girl who behaved perfectly during the session. She even let Collins have half of the allotted time with the dolphin. Roger was not so lucky. Mimi completely hogged the dolphin during their session, clinging gleefully to the dolphin's fin as she was pulled around the enclosure. The rocker was quite happy though to watch as his wife had the time of her life, he was much happier to stand on the platform and not get wet. The happiest group was Maureen and Joanne as each had their own dolphin. They were being pulled around the enclosure in opposite directions, splashing each other as they passed. They were drenched in the salty water, eyes stinging and mouths sour with the horrible sea water but they barely even notices as they giggled (yes Joanne was giggling) and splashed their way through the session.

"That was amazing!" Maureen enthused as they were towelling themselves off after their swims. "Did you see their eyes? It was like the understood everything you said, it was like they knew you!"

"I know!" Mimi beamed. "And when they kissed you goodbye and waved, it was so cute!"

"I'm glad someone had fun." Mark muttered.

"Awww poor Mark!" Joanne teased. "Why don't you call Ria."

"Fine I will!" Mark said storming off.

"I was only joking." Joanne said watching him walk away.

"He gets a little tetchy in the sun." Roger said running after his friend.

"I don't know where he thinks that he is storming of to, we're on a tiny island in the middle of the ocean." Maureen said bumping Joanne's hip with her own. "He's just gotten a little too much sun."

"He's so pale I'm surprised he doesn't reflect the sun!" Collins laughed.

"Hey!" Maureen protested. "I'm pale!"

"I was joking!" Collins stared at her, surprised by her reaction.

"Yeah me too!" She smiled blowing a kiss at him as she passed.

"Diva." He muttered but quickened his pace to catch up with her so they could continue their little mock sparring match.

"Enjoying yourself?" Joanne asked as her and Mimi walked slowly behind the others.

"Yeah, it's great!" Mimi smiled. "I feel like I haven't taken a breath since Christmas, everything has happened so fast."

"I know what you mean." Joanne agreed. "You'll never guess what Maureen said to me the other night."

"What?" Mimi asked.

"She said that she wanted to start a family." Joanne avoided eye contact with Mimi, waiting for her reaction.

"Wow." Mimi breathed. "That's huge Jo!"

"I know." The lawyer nodded. "Do you think that Maureen would make a good parent?"

"Honestly..." she paused. "I do. Angel's death changed her. I think she's ready to make the most of life, not waste it."

Joanne smiled.

"But she'll never give up being bohemian thought." Mimi warned.

"I don't think that I could either." Joanne admitted. "There's a certain charm to it, the freedom of it all. You're never judged for who you are or what you believe in. The America I work in is very different, I'm glad none of you are exposed to it."

"Is something wrong Jo? At work?" Mimi asked.

"I've been getting a hard time from some of the guys." She admitted.

"About Maureen?" the dancer asked.

"Maureen, race, gender, the whole package." Joanne sighed.

"What about your boss?" Mimi asked as they reached the top of the sand dunes and headed back down the beach.

"Sometimes I think that I only got promoted to fulfil the company's diversity quote." Joanne said kicking the sand a little more than was strictly necessary with her feet.

"You're a fantastic lawyer!" Mimi said stopping Joanne by grabbing her arm.

"How do you know? You've never seen me in court." Joanne sighed again.

"Actually..." Mimi smiled. "I have. Maureen took me one day on our way out to lunch. We watched you convince the jury to come around to your way of thinking. You won the case. And do you know who you reminded me of when you were saying your bit?"

Joanne shook her head.

"Maureen." Mimi said. "You looked just like she does when she's protesting. You were in complete control of that court, everyone's eyes were on you and they couldn't help but be taken in by what you were saying."

"Thanks." Joanne said sincerely, she had doubted her promotion a little. "I didn't know that Maureen had seen me in court."

"Yeah, she comes by at least once on each of your cases. I think she likes to watch you." Mimi smiled as they started to walk again. "Maybe you should ask her about it."

"I think I will." Joanne said watching Maureen and Collins pushing each other playfully in the distance.

The boat ride back to the harbour was quieter than the ride to the island. Everyone was huddled under a blanket as the cool evening wind blew over the boat. Mimi and Maureen had both fallen asleep leaning on their spouses as Roger and Joanne played cards and Mark and Collins talked about what they were going to do when they got back to New York if Benny had padlocked the loft again.

"What about the ATM?" Joanne asked. "The one with the code?"

"They changed a few weeks ago, I think they figured out what we were doing, not that they figured out who we were thank Buddha!" Collins said.

"What happened to your job at Buzzline?" Roger asked.

"It doesn't cover the rent and bills." Mark admitted. "It's just not enough money."

"Maureen and I were talking about moving to a new apartment. I've already paid the lease up until the end of this year so that gives you 10 or so months to sort yourself out." Joanne offered.

"I think I'd miss the loft." Mark said.

"Then what about a loan?" Joanne asked. "I got my inheritance through the day of the wedding. I can lend you enough for you to pay a year's rent with no interest on the payback if you're interested?"

"What about you and Maureen getting a bigger place?" Collins asked.

"I can afford the rent on my new salary as long as it's still within Alphabet City." Joanne said. "And as long as it's not one of Benny's buildings." She laughed. "What do you think?"

Collins and Mark looked at each other for a moment before Collins said. "Give us some time to think about it?"

"Of course." Joanne smiled "I win!"

Roger who had been fully focused on the card game moaned. "What?!"

"Royal flush!" Joanne said proudly. "Fork over the cash Davis!"

**A/N – Kind of a lame ending but oh well I did give you guys two updates in one day. Updates will be slowing down as I'm going back to collage on Thursday and will have drastically less free time so... I'm going to wrap this one up by chapter 15 I think, it's a nice round number and I'm a bit of a control freak so... Anyways PLEASE review, I know from the viewing figures that plenty of people are reading this fic so please, it doesn't take long and it makes me feel much better. If you review you can leave a suggestion for a name for one of the kids in the sequel (dun dun duhn!) the nicest reviewer with the best name will have their name given to one of the bohos kids!**


	14. Over the Moon

**Title:** "Guardian Angel"

**Chapter:** 14/?  
**Word Count:** 1,929  
**Rating:** PG-13 so far  
**Pairing:** Maureen/Joanne, Mimi/Roger, Angel/Collins, MarkOC  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship /Humour

**Warnings:** It's RENT if stuff like this bothered you wouldn't be reading Rent fanfic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT, or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Jonathan Larson.

Later that night after the others had gone to bed Maureen and Joanne sat by the pool, cooling their feet in the water. They were sat in a comfortable silence, slowly moving their feet in the water as they watched the moonlight glint off of the ripples.

"Mimi told me something today." Joanne said, her eyes still on the water. Maureen looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and concern. She had noticed that Mimi and Joanne had held back on their way back to the boat, she could tell that something was wrong. When Joanne smiled she felt some of her worry melt away. "She told me that you come to watch me in court."

"Oh."Maureen said her blush barely visible in the moonlight.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Joanne asked.

"I don't know." Maureen lied, she did know. It was because she was embarrassed, she felt like she had let down too many of her walls around Joanne lately. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing but she was so used to being protected by the fortress she had constructed over the years that she felt a little vulnerable without it.

"Why did you come?" Joanne asked knowing that Maureen had lied to her previous question.

A glimmer of a smile flitted across Maureen's face. "I liked watching you. It was good to watch you be centre stage for once, you never take that position in life." She paused for a minute. "Is that my fault?"

"No, definitely not. I just don't like to be the centre of attention in a group of people." She smiled. "I'll leave that up to you."?

"I may be centre stage but you're the centre of my attention so that makes you centre of centre stage right?" Maureen smirked.

"That would have been romantic without the smirk." Joanne rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well it seems I've been a little too romantic lately maybe now I'm the one who needs to be romanced." She smirked again. "Plus I have an image to uphold."

"Because I'm sure this place is full of bohemians from the east village." Joanne smirked back.

Maureen laughed softly but then her face grew more serious again, her voice sounding a little throaty. "It's going to be hard isn't it?"

"What is?" Joanne asked pulling her feet out of the water and up to her chin.

"The future. I mean we live a sheltered life in Alphabet City as stupid as it sounds." Maureen sighed. "I live a sheltered life." She corrected. "I've never asked you what it's like, out there in corporate America. I noticed that you come home some days and something's bothering you. Is it something to do with work? What's it like out there in the real world?"

"Harder than in bohemia." Joanne said breaking eye contact with Maureen. "Benny was wrong you know, when he said that bohemia's dead but it is dying. Our home is getting smaller; they're starting to renovate Avenue A and before we know it Alphabet City won't be recognisable."

"Maybe I should hold a protest somewhere public like Tompkins Square Park?" Maureen wondered aloud.

"It's too dangerous to protest there and you know it!" Joanne said a little too forcibly.

"That was different Tompkins Square Park Riot started out violent; I just want to draw attention to a few things." Maureen's voice was getting louder.

"Like your protests have never turned violent!" Joanne said standing up.

"That wasn't my fault, the police started it!" Maureen was standing up now as well.

Joanne sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt!"

Maureen smiled, tilted her head and then smirked. She grabbed Joanne's arm and pulled her into the pool.

"Maureen!" Joanne shouted spluttering for breath and rubbing the water from her eyes.

"I thought that we both needed to cool off." She giggled ducking Joanne's head beneath the water. She stopped laughing when Joanne didn't re-emerge from the water. "Jo?" She turned around, scanning the water. "Jo?" she started to panic. "Joanne?" Just as she was about to scream when she was tugged under the water from beneath.

"Gotcha!" Joanne shouted as she re-surfaced.

"That's not fair!" Maureen coughed. "You scared me!"

"Sucks doesn't it." Joanne said, treading water.

"Fine!" Maureen pouted. "Point proven."

The next day went by with barely any movement from the bohemians. All 6 spent the day lounging around the pool. Joanne once again had her nose in a book; Maureen and Mimi were in the pool playing with an inflatable beach ball; Roger was scribbling something on a pad; Mark was filming the girls' ball game (which Roger had protested against several times); and Collins was cheering the girls on.

Wednesday soon came and the gang were stood in a quaint stables waiting to be assigned their horses.

"I hope I don't get one that's too big!" Mimi said leaning back into Roger who had his arms around her waist.

"Do you think we'll get to pick?" Maureen asked her eyes scanning the surrounding stables.

"They'll probably assign them on ability. Has anyone else ridden before?" Joanne asked.

"I rode a pony at a carnival when I was little." Mimi offered.

Maureen shrugged. "I can get by as long as the thing isn't wild." Everyone who wasn't Joanne turned to her confused. "Joanne's parents have some stables; I've ridden there a few times."

"Really?" Collins asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, we've been on a few picnics." Maureen answered not really understanding why her friends were starring at her so incredulously.

"That's so romantic." Mimi said in a dreamy voice.

Roger smiled. "We could go for a picnic when we get home if you like?" Mimi made a contented sound.

"I don't really want to do this." Mark said as the trek leader walked back to the group with two horses. Both horses were at least 17hh, had their heads held high and their ears slightly back. "I really don't want to ride those ones."

"Okay, so these two mares are little bit excitable so whoever has the most experience can take these two." The instructor said. Joanne smiled at him, walked over and took the leading ropes of both the horses. She walked them over to the fence and helped Maureen onto the calmer of the two horses. She then unclipped the leading ropes and mounted the other horse.

"Impressive!" Roger said nodding his head in approval.

The instructor then led the other four bohos to four smaller and sleepier looking horses. Once everyone was ready the trek began. Joanne and Maureen were at the front, talking. Mimi was chatting with Collins in the middle and Mark at the back.

"So what's been up with you?" Roger asked.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"Well, you've been acting kind of pissed off most of the time." Roger shrugged.

"Did you guys really expect me to be having the time of my life of Maureen and Joanne's honeymoon?" Mark sighed.

"I thought you promised Angel that you'd get over her? And I thought that you had been getting along better with Joanne." Roger leaned to his left to avoid a low branch.

"I am but..." Mark paused not knowing how to finish his sentence.

"But what?" Roger asked. "She's happy, Mark, maybe you should give that girl a call when we get back to New York."

Mark was silent for a minute then said, "What do I say when I call her?"

Roger smirked, "Maybe you should ask Joanne." Mark shot him a look. "Fine, but I do think you should ask one of the girls. Mimi did go after me and Maureen is definitely a charmer so... give it a shot."

"I hate it when you're right." Mark grumbled.

Roger laughed. "Yeah but it happens so little I don't think you have to worry about it."

"Thant's true!" Mark smirked.

After the trek Mimi and Collins went shopping in the local bazaar whilst Roger and Mark cornered the other two girls in a cafe.

Roger spoke first, "I need your help to organise a surprise for Mimi."

"What did you have in mind?" Maureen asked taking a bite of her pastry.

"A picnic." He said.

"Good one!" Joanne nodded in approval.

"You should have it on the beach." Maureen suggested.

"You should get a wicker basket and some red wine, oh, and get the restaurant at the resort to make you something to put in the basket." Joanne joined in.

"You should do it as it's getting dark and have candles leading up to the blanket in a path and then candles around the blanket." Maureen continued.

"And you should have proper cutlery and plates and dress up a bit." Joanne finished.

"Oh but make sure to tell her to dress up to otherwise she'll feel self conscious. Just tell her that you're going to a restaurant that you've heard about." Maureen added.

Roger looked overwhelmed, "How do girls do that?"

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Come up with perfect romantic things without even thinking about it." Mark said agreeing with Roger.

Maureen shrugged, "Do you want us to write it down for you?" Roger nodded. "We'll take Mimi shopping tomorrow so you can organise it."

"Thanks!" Roger said taking the piece of paper from Maureen. "I promise not to make fun of you for at least a month! Now Mark needs your help."

"I'm fine." Mark said chickening out. Roger nudged him. "Alright! I need help on what to say to Ria when I call her."

"Firstly a list of what not to say..." Joanne began.

"Definitely." Maureen agreed. "Do NOT mention your camera."

"Do NOT under any circumstances stutter, allow an awkward silence or say 'I don't mind where we go, you pick.'" Joanne said.

"'I don't mind' means 'I don't care' and 'you pick' means 'I'm insecure and needy'." Maureen translated.

"So what _should_ I say?" Mark asked a little annoyed by the girls' input so far.

Maureen looked thoughtful for a minute then spoke, "Say 'Hi Ria, It's Mark, from the Joanne's wedding.' Then when she says hi say 'I was wondering what you were doing Friday night at 7 because I would love to take you to this new restaurant that just opened up.'"

"If she says she's busy you have to listen to her tone, if she sounds disappointed or like she's trying to think of an alternative date then suggest one before she can but if she doesn't sound like that then tell her that you would still really like to check the restaurant out and for her to call you when she's free. If she's interested in the slightest she'll call within the week." Joanne said.

"That sounds really good!" Roger agreed. "Hell _I_ might even say yes if you phone me up and ask me like that." Roger said elbowing Mark playfully.

"Oh and say that you'll pick her up." Maureen added quickly. "But if she says that she'll meet you at the restraint drop it and do not do anything like pull her chair out for her, it means that she's most likely a feminist."

"And remember that she has more money than you do but still pay because you asked her out therefore you pay, if she protests tell her that if she wants to pay then she'll have to ask you out on a date and pay for that." Joanne said.

Mark nodded but looked as overwhelmed as Roger had. "Do you want instructions too? Maureen asked.

He nodded.

**A/N – so that was the penultimate chapter, I'm setting up for my sequel so this was a bit of a filler to start to get Mark all fixed up. I want to thank GorgeousSmile for the wonderful reviews throughout this story. And here comes my chapterly 'plea' for reviews, I only ask because I know people are reading and not reviewing so please show a little love and review.**


	15. Finale

**Title:** "Guardian Angel"

**Chapter:** 15/15  
**Word Count: **2,754  
**Rating:** PG-13 so far  
**Pairing:** Maureen/Joanne, Mimi/Roger, Angel/Collins, MarkOC  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship /Humour

**Warnings:** It's RENT if stuff like this bothered you wouldn't be reading Rent fanfic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT, or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Jonathan Larson.

The next day was _not _fun for Joanne. The hours between 11am and 4 o'clock were spent wandering through the local market. Maureen had instantly decided that Joanne's main use that day was as a porter and as a result Joanne's hands were laden with bags. Mimi had obviously decided that this was a good idea too as her bags were also in Joanne's care. Maureen and Mimi busied around the market, constantly a few metres ahead of trailing Joanne, that was until it came to paying and since Joanne had said that the shopping trip was on her (luckily nothing here was expensive) she paid. At 4 o'clock the three girls retired to the cafe that Mark and Roger had received their advice in the day before.

"I'm starved!" Mimi grinned, sitting down and grabbing the small menu from the middle of the table.

"You can't eat!" Maureen said a little too forcibly.

"Because the food was terrible here yesterday." Joanne lied, trying to cover for Maureen's over enthusiastic response.

"Why don't we go somewhere else then?" Mimi asked.

"They have the strongest coffee on the island." Joanne said. "And after carrying both of your bags around all day I need a pick-me-up."

Maureen felt a pang of guilt.

"Sure." Mimi smiled. They all looked up as a waitress came to take their orders. "Iced tea, please." Mimi requested.

"Black coffee" Joanne said.

"Orange juice, please." Maureen smiled.

"Thanks, I'll be right back ladies." The waitress said with a smile and a wink.

Mimi blushed and giggled; Joanne rolled her eyes; and Maureen seemed not to have noticed. When the waitress returned she placed Mimi and Joanne's drinks down first but then leant forward towards Maureen as she handed the diva her drink.

"Be careful." She flirted. "It's very full."

"I got it thanks." Maureen said taking the drink and focusing her attention on it. The waitress took the hint and walked away. Joanne smiled a little and Mimi knocked her leg against Maureen's gently to show her approval of Maureen's brush off of the waitress. She was impressed, Mimi would have bet money on Maureen flirting back but she hadn't.

"Is your coffee good?" Mimi asked Joanne, smiling.

"Mmm." Joanne nodded, her mouth full. "It's... strong." What Mimi didn't know was that Joanne hated strong coffee. She had ordered an espresso on her and Maureen's first date. She had coughed so hard when she had taken a gulp (which being an espresso meant downing most of the drink) that her eyes had started to water. Joanne had blushed profusely when Maureen had poured her a glass of water from the jug on the table; it was that moment that Maureen decided not to sleep with Joanne after the first date. She would ask her on a second instead.

Maureen noticing the slightly pained expression on Joanne's face handed her the juice she had ordered. "This is gorgeous, Pookie, you have to try it." She had bought the juice for this very purpose and smiled to herself at her awesomeness as a wife.

Joanne gratefully took a few sips at the Juice before handing it back to Maureen. "You're right." She smiled getting the attention of a passing waiter and ordering herself one, glad of an excuse to get the coffee taste out of her mouth.

By the time the drinks were finished it was 5 o'clock, half an hour before Maureen and Joanne had agreed to have Mimi home by. Maureen paid the bill and Mimi watched as Joanne failed to leave a tip. It was recent but adhered to tradition that if Joanne paid then Maureen would leave a tip and if Maureen paid then Joanne would leave a tip. Not that this had any point as for the past 2 months they had shared a bank account.

"No tip?" Mimi queried.

"She flirted with my wife." Joanne shrugged, starting to pick up the bags. To Joanne's delight Maureen took some of the bags, mostly Mimi's, and mouthed 'sorry' to Joanne for loading her with the bags before.

When the girls arrived at the resort Maureen suggested that they all go to the restaurant down the road for dinner. "It does have a dress code though so we'll have to dress up a bit."

"I'll wear my dress!" Mimi said happily. "Can you two tell Collins and Mark if I tell Roger?"

"I think Roger's shirt is still in Mark's suitcase." Joanne said referring to the fact that some of Roger's clothes had been banished to the film-makers suitcase in Mimi's attempt to bring as many clothes as possible. "He'll probably still be around the pool, we'll tell him. Then he can get changed at Mark and Collins' to save time."

"Ok, meet back here in an hour?" Mimi said taking her bags from Maureen and leaving for her apartment.

"That was hard work." Maureen sighed, leaning on Joanne's shoulder as they started towards their own apartment.

"I know." Joanne laughed, wrapping her arm around Maureen, the bags in the other. "I can still taste that coffee."

An hour later Mimi left her apartment and walked back towards the reception. When she got there she saw that Roger was already there.

"I have a surprise."He smiled, taking her hand and leading her out the doors and towards the resort's private beach.

"What is it?" Mimi asked.

"You do understand the meaning of the word?" Roger teased, squeezing her hand.

Mimi laughed softly as they walked along the beach watching the sun go down. A few minutes later they arrived at the start of the candle pathway. Mimi followed it with her eyes until they landed on the picnic blanket and basket. Roger led her along the pathway to the blanket, poured her a glass of the red wine and asked, "Is this better than Maureen and Joanne's picnics?"

"Definitely!" she smiled, setting her glass on the blanket and pulling him into a kiss. "What's for dinner?"

As they ate their professionally prepared picnic using the restaurants crockery and cutlery they talked about the future. This wasn't one of Mimi's favourite subjects, she preferred to live in the moment, but after talking to Joanne on the island with the dolphins she figured that if Maureen could put that particular part of her bohemian principals aside then so could she.

"What do you think about having kids?" she asked, it was rather blunt but she couldn't think of another way to approach the subject that didn't sound ridiculous.

"I... erm..." He stuttered. "Are you pregnant?"

"I'm not that stupid!" she snapped. "Do you think I would I would risk that with..."

"I know, I'm sorry!" he said, cutting her off.

Mimi took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for snapping."

"It's ok I just wasn't expecting you to say that." Roger said.

"What do you think then?" Mimi asked.

"Maybe we should have a chat with Joanne about our other options." Roger said kissing Mimi softly.

"Does that mean..." Mimi asked, her eyes glistening. Roger nodded. She screamed and threw her arms around his neck.

Back at the resort the other four bohos were lounging in the bar.

"Remind me again why we're taking part in this quiz?" Mark asked rather annoyed that they had to be in teams of two.

"Because there's a prize." Maureen smirked. "And I'm married to a genius lawyer!"

"Who says you get to be with Jo?" Collins asked raising his eyebrow playfully.

"I do." Joanne said. "I don't have a chance on entertainment questions without Maureen."

Collins started to talk again but was shushed when the quizmaster took to the stage. "Do you all have your answer sheets and pens?" He asked in a cheesy holiday entertainment voice that was responded to by cheers. "Let's start then!"

"Here we go!" Maureen squealed excitedly.

"Question one: Which is the most abundant gas in air?" The quizmaster asked.

Joanne smiled and wrote 'nitrogen' down on her and Maureen's sheet. Collins and Mark looked at each other, shrugged and wrote 'oxygen'.

"Question two: In the Original Broadway Cast of Evita what was the name of the actress who played Eva Peron?"

Maureen grinned, taking the paper from Joanne and writing 'Patti LuPone' on it. Mark and Collins again looked at each other but this time they wrote nothing.

An hour later Maureen was a very _very_ happy woman. Her and Joanne had won the quiz and won a bottle of champagne and room service breakfast the next morning. Maureen happily ran over to the stage and retrieved her champagne. On returning back to the table she stuck her tongue out at the boys, put her hand out for Joanne to take and walked out of the bar.

"They're going to..." Mark began.

"Yup." Collins nodded.

Five minutes after Maureen and Joanne had left the bar Roger and Mimi entered it.

"Hey guys, where are Maureen and Joanne?" Mimi asked sitting down in the chair that Maureen had vacated only minutes earlier.

"They won a bottle of champagne." Mark said.

"Is that meant to be a euphemism?" Roger laughed placing the now food-less picnic basket in the floor.

"No," Mark answered "but it might has well have been."

"I thought you were over your sulk?" Collins asked throwing a coaster at him.

"I am." Mark huffed, his face dangerously close to a pout.

"You can't be mad at them after they helped us out yesterday." Roger said.

"I'm not mad at them!" Mark insisted.

"What did they help you with?" Mimi asked.

_Oh, shit!_ Roger thought.

Mark, catching on to the rocker's mistake, answered for him. "They helped me on how to ask Ria out."

"You said _us_." Mimi raised an eyebrow. No one spoke for a minute. "They planned the picnic didn't they!"

"I'm sorry Mimi!" Roger said for the second tome that night. "I just wanted everything to be perfect, you thought that the idea of a picnic was so romantic and I just wanted to live up to your expectations."

"I didn't expect anything so there wasn't anything to live up to." Mimi replied. She sighed, "I'm going to bed."

Unaware of the drama going on in the bar Maureen and Joanne walked towards their apartment hand in hand. They, much to Maureen's displeasure, were the furthest away from the resorts bar and so had a fair walk back to their apartment. When they did reach the apartment they were welcomed by the cool air of the air conditioning.

Maureen made a pleasurable moan as she collapsed on the bed, her shirt riding up a bit as she shifted. "Finally, I can breathe!"

Joanne laughed at Maureen's exaggeration. "It is a bit humid."

"A _bit_ humid?!" Maureen huffed, blowing a lock of hair from her face. "I feel like I've been cooked!"

Again Joanne let out a laugh. A mischievous grin appeared on her face as she walked over to mini bar and retrieved some ice. Noticing that the diva's eyes were closed Joanne tipped the glass of ice on Maureen's exposed stomach.

Maureen screamed. She jumped up; swiping at her stomach to remove whatever had 'attacked' her. She was about to threaten Joanne's life when there was a lock on the door. "We're busy!" she shouted.

"I'll be quick!" Mimi shouted through the door. "I found out who really planned the picnic!"

"Are you pissed off at us?!" Maureen shouted back.

"No but I think your neighbours are by the looks I'm getting! Come on open up!" Mimi cried back. Joanne opened the door and let the dancer inside. "Thank you." Mimi said, kissing Joanne on the cheek then walking over to Maureen and doing the same. "I had a fantastic night, it was _very_ romantic."

"Of course it was!" Maureen smirked. "We rock!"

"That you do." Mimi smiled. "How did you come up with all that stuff?"

"It comes naturally." Maureen shrugged.

"But how did you know that I'd like it?" Mimi queried.

"Well, the candles because of how you and Roger met." Joanne said. "The picnic because of what you said at the stables and the fancy food and plates because you love to dress up in that dress of yours."

"Feel free to give Roger advice again. Just make sure that he doesn't slip up again." She turned to leave. "Angel will be so proud of the two of you. What you're doing is the best tribute to her... love."

Maureen and Joanne both smiled.

When Mimi had gone Maureen sat back down on the bed and laughed. "Does she have some sort or Maureen&Joanne Argument Radar?"

"I don't know but she rarely misses a beat of the tango." Joanne laughed, collapsing on the bed next to Maureen.

"What tango?" Maureen asked, lying down.

"Never mind." Joanne chuckled. "What do you say we open that champagne?"

Mark was kicked out of his apartment that night as Mimi took his bed to teach Roger a lesson.

"You're not mad at him are you?" Collins asked.

"Nope but I want to let him stew a little." Mimi smiled.

"Wicked girl!" He laughed.

"I can't stay mad at him long though," She smiled, "he agreed to talk to Joanne about our options kids-wise."

"Wow Meems, that's a huge step!" Collins said as he climbed into his bed.

"Want to know a secret?" Mimi grinned mischievously. Collins nodded. "You can't tell anyone I told you and you defiantly can't tell anyone about it." Mimi warned.

"Go on then." Collins prompted.

"It seems like Roger and I might not be the only newlyweds in our group looking to expand the family." Mimi whispered as though the quieter she spoke the less responsible she was for spilling the secret.

"Fuck!" Collins said his eyes wide. "Do you really think so?"

"Joanne told me that Maureen mentioned it of the night of the wedding." Mimi replied.

"She sure has changed in the last year." Collins said, still a bit shocked. "She didn't used to be the way she was when you met her you know."

"Really?" Mimi slipped under the covers.

"April's death hit her hard. She was her best friend and she had no idea what she was about to do. In some ways it hit her harder than Roger. She just sort of, not went off the rails, but took a bit of a detour." Collins said. "That's not to say she wasn't always a bit of a flirt and that she didn't always have a bit too much of a good time but it just got worse after April."

"I had no idea." Mimi whispered. "Do you think Joanne knows?"

"No." Collins sighed.

At 09:00 the next morning there was a knock on Maureen and Joanne's apartment door.

"Make them go away!" Maureen moaned into her pillow.

"It's probably the breakfast." Joanne murmured rolling out of bed and walking over to the door. She looked through the peephole to see the room service waitress pushing a trolley with a silver tray. She opened the door, took the trolley and tipped the waitress.

The smell of the breakfast seemed to wake Maureen up from her slumber. "Food?" she asked.

"Yup." Joanne smiled as the diva propped herself up in bed. "We have coffee, orange juice, Croissants, pastries, strawberries and cream."

"Cream?" Maureen raised an eyebrow and smirked.

When Roger walked down to the pool the next day he saw Mimi laying, eyes closed, on a sun lounger.

"Your blocking my light." Mimi murmured.

"Sorry." Roger muttered.

"Don't be sorry; just make sure that you're a bit more discrete next time you ask the girls for help." Mimi opened her eyes.

"So I'm forgiven?" Roger asked.

"Yes, as long as you pack our suitcases." Mimi smiled. "Go, shoo, pack our bags."

Roger laughed.

That evening the bohemian's plane touched down at JFK and instead of heading home they caught a shuttle to the Life Café. Four hours and copious amounts of alcohol later both Mimi and Maureen were dancing on top of the tables whilst the manager tried to get them to get down.

"I propose a toast!" Maureen grinned pulling a reluctant Joanne up onto the table. Mimi motioned at Roger to join her on the table and soon Collins and Mark had joined them as well.

"What too?" Mimi asked, laughing at Maureen's enthusiasm.

"To a year in the life!" Maureen shouted. "And to our guardian Angel!"

"To Angel!" The other bohos chorused raising their drinks in the air.

**A/N – So that's it, the end. Thanks to everyone who commented. The sequel will start very soon as I really enjoyed writing this. **


End file.
